Destrás de las apariencias
by Megumi D. sxs
Summary: Los romances y engaños no son modernos, desde el Antiguo Egipto se viven con mayor intensidad (SetoxJoey aparentemente) y parejas secundarias.
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!!!! Bueno, se que no he terminado mi fic "Mi amigo secreto", me queda un capítulo, pero les participo que quería comenzar este proyecto ahora que tengo inspiración para hacerlo, les ruego no duden en hacerme ningún comentario sobre el y, bueno, espero sinceramente les guste. Este fic tiene varias dedicatorias y se las quiero dar a medida de que avancen los capítulos.

Nota: YuGiOh no me pertenece.

Advertencia: este fic contiene Yaoi Lemon, pareja principal: SetoxJoey

Detrás de las apariencias

Capítulo 1: Oro en polvo.

La arena del desierto formaba grandes montículos que tomaban esa figura singular que remontaba a su antiguo pasado, en tiempos, donde sus ancestros las olas, se veían grandes e imponentes incluso en tempestades.

Muchos siglos más tarde, el polvo que antes fundaba los grandes suelos oceánicos, se convierte en la ahora arena, tostada luego de siglos bajo el sol tornándose de un color dorado, y, en las enigmáticas tierras de Egipto adquieren un color muy singular, un tornasol brillante, dándole un toque especial, a estas tierras de grandes hombres, y poderosas deidades.

Esta misma arena, formaba bellas figuras en el viento, en una danza que hacía vibrar el corazón de los primeros poetas soñadores, recorría las dunas, y llegaba hasta cada rincón de ciudad, cada uno, desde el más humilde hasta, los más intrincados pasadizos y rincones que conformaban el Palacio real, hogar, de el que sin duda, era el más importante ser en Egipto, el gran Faraón y su hijo, el joven Atemu.

Y es precisamente, cuando Atemu, observaba de manera silenciosa, los paisajes de lo que algún día sería suyo por completo, cuando la brisa de thot lo llenó de algunos granos de arena, a los que el ya estaba acostumbrado.

Su padre, el faraón, solía llamar a esos pequeños y molestos granos, que decoraban toda su ciudad granos de oro, y que por esos pequeños granos, su ciudad era una ciudad dorada, bendecida entre todas las demás porque el reino de Hator, los cielos, eran siempre azules, de ese color nítido que todos los ciudadanos del pueblo siempre disfrutaban, Horus siempre se levantaba a cada amanecer con un brillo, que según podía afirmar su padre por sus numerosas visitas alrededor de otras ciudades, jamás tenía la misma intensidad, y Ra, se despedía, con un homenaje a su belleza que dejaba absortos a todos los demás soberanos extranjeros.

Si, Egipto era una tierra bendecida por los dioses, desde las cordilleras del poblado de Tebas hasta los limites de la hermosa Ptah, Egipto era el reinado más hermoso e imponente del mundo, y todo eso, algún día, sería suyo…

???: ¿Atemu? ¡Discúlpeme señor pero debemos regresar a sus lecciones!

Yami: ¿Para que Sekhmet? ¿Por qué debo seguir preparándome hora tras hora sin descanso?

El niño de aspecto rígido, seguramente dado a su falta de calidez, puesto que a un hijo de Faraón era tratado, como un cristal a punto de romperse, y los tactos calidos eran inexistentes. De mirada rigurosa y labios fruncidos, pero, imagen de un niño adaptada a su corta existencia.

El hombre, de aspecto cansado era de apariencia calmada, serena, muy joven, a pesar de las canas que ya se presentaban en su rostro, y de cabellos revueltos de un color castaño oscuro, y ojos, curiosamente brillantes, como el cristal, resplandecían ante el brillo de su sabiduría e inteligencia, este era su único indicio de escribano, porque, su aspecto, dejaba muchos murmullos, principalmente en los sirvientes del palacio.

Sekhmet: Mi señor Atemu, usted será Faraón, y debe estar preparado para asumir el cargo que le corresponde en cualquier momento…

En un tono que más parecía de costumbre, luego de repetir la misma frase incontables veces durante aquella semana le dio unas cuantas palmadas a las ropas de su aprendiz, tratando, más por su seguridad que por la del objeto, de no dañar los encajes pertenecientes a la manga del niño.

Yami lanzó un suspiro ahogado, se despidió con una señal casi imperceptible de su futuro imperio y se internó nuevamente, a la oscuridad de sus escrituras.

Pero, a diferencia de la vida monótona y llena de conocimientos del joven Atemu, el resto de los chicos de su edad gozaban de el placer de poder rondar por las calles del pueblo, aprendiendo nuevos oficios que seguramente traerían el pan a la mesa en un futuro, o haciendo, lo que los adultos miraban con envidia, jugar con esa alegría propia de un niño…

Cuatro de estos niños, no jugaban precisamente, estos jóvenes de aspecto alegre e inocente estaban reunidos en uno de los ya mencionados montículos de arena, disfrutando, de su último día juntos, pues esa noche, por haber cumplido los 8 años de edad y estar preparados para enfrentar a la vida como esclavos, serían vendidos a la mejor oferta.

Ahhhh pero, estos jóvenes niños no estaban triste, de hecho, podría decirse, que las sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros eran más alegres y radiantes que las de cualquier otro niño en Egipto, porque a diferencia de sus demás compañeros, ellos tendrían la suerte de ser vendidos a los más famosos lideres y guerreros del imperio, los guardias y trabajadores más cercanos al Faraón.

Uno, particularmente, imaginaba ilusionado la escena, era un niño, de aspecto, más bien afeminado, de rostro lleno de gracia y vida y piel, a diferencia de la mayoría de los adultos de egipcio, que gracias a sus duros trabajos eran de cutis curtido y manos ásperas, increíblemente sedosa, tensa gracias a su juventud, y blanca, lo que lo hacía resaltar de la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero, si algo realmente hacía emanar la belleza de este niño, era, sin duda, sus cabellos, ahora, esparcidos sobre la arena, mimetizándose en ella con eficacia, soñando, conocer, al que seria su futuro dueño.

Bueno, a todos, o realmente a la mayoría de los civilizados, debería parecer terrible, la idea de ser vendidos como esclavo, la verdad, para estos niños la situación era diferente, su actual dueño, un tirano de modales necios, era, sencillamente una pesadilla, y la idea de ser vendidos a hombres que merecían la admiración de Egipto no se tornaba tan devastadora, sin importar, los oficios que tuviesen que ejercer, la simple idea de ver su mesa, con al menos más de las miserias que se les ofrecía día a día, exaltaba sus aun jóvenes corazones.

Nuestro rubio, de nombre exótico Jounouchi, gracias a sus ancestros de tierras lejanas era llamado, para la facilidad de sus compañeros, simplemente Joey, haciendo mostrar, aun más la originalidad de su grupo.

Este chico, en particular, había mantenido su emoción, expuesta durante ya varias horas, su pasado, más tortuoso que alegre, había sido devastador, huérfano desde sus recuerdos, y de conocimientos pobres, su padre, vendido como esclavo de un pueblo vecino que hacia ya años fue atacado, lo dejó en el seno de su madre, donde disfrutó de su calidez maternal escasos años, hasta el nacimiento de su hermana, Serenity, llamada así por mitologías provenientes de tierras solo conocidas por algunos intrépidos aventureros y por la imaginación alimentada de muchos rumores día, en el que su maltratado cuerpo, se vio dedicándole sus últimos suspiros de vida al nacimiento de la que sería, el último miembro de la nueva generación.

Su hermana, hacía aproximadamente dos años había sido vendida como esclava, ya que, las jóvenes podían ser vendidas mucho antes, el escribano, que la compró resultó ser un amo humilde y de gran corazón, de mente abierta, y a pesar de ser receloso con el hecho de sus diferentes vidas sociales, la había tratado con enorme respeto e igualdad.

Y ahora, era su turno de definir el resto de su existencia. Posiblemente, junto a algún escribano, con el que seguramente, tuviese la oportunidad de saciar su inmensa curiosidad de la vida.

Si, ese era su gran sueño, conocer, Joey, desde muy pequeño, había sido limitado de conocimiento, lo escaso que no aprendía por sus propios medios y curiosidad nata, lo hacía por mera coincidencia, perspicacia y de vez en cuando, ayuda de sus amigos.

En cuanto al resto del grupo, bien, el joven Bakura, era adorado por el reino entero, conocido por sus travesuras y pícaro sentido del humor, una valentía propia de un héroe y una belleza digna de llamarse joya de Egipto. Era, conocido por mucho y temido por más, su reputación de pillo, sin embargo, solo se igualaba su belleza, sus cabellos albinos, se mecían con el viento, impregnándose de los granos de oro haciéndolo brillar bajo la calidez de aquel sol inclemente que se hacía llamar Horus y en ocasiones Ra.

Su piel, sonrosada, contrastaba de manera espléndida con sus cabellos, voluminosos de nacimiento, también, con cierta gracia y belleza no muy propias de un hombre, pero con una mirada y una voz, orgullosas de su virilidad.

Nuestro muchacho esperaba deseoso ser adoptado por un mercader, del que pudiese aprender los trucos, quien sabe si habría que llamar estafas, sobre aquel mundo del comercio basado en el truque, veía a la vida como a una travesura, una que estaba dispuesta a realizar dejando la mayor de las carcajadas.

Su compañero desde nacimiento, el joven Marik un moreno de aspecto no menos atractivo, era, desde siempre, su compañero de travesuras, este, quizás un poco más calmado e inocente que su amigo, esperaba la oportunidad de convertirse en un soldado, defender a Egipto más que a su propia vida, y ser recordado con orgullo por sus compañeros de armas, sus cabellos claros hacían un contraste exquisito con su tez oscura, y sus ojos de color brillante y exótico eran, más admirados que las gemas persas más costosas y elegantes.

Pero, del grupo, un niño, de rostro puro cual viento, y alegre cual canto de fénix se mostraba formidablemente impaciente, Yugi, lo hacían llamar, su figura, un tanto más afeminada y frágil incluso que la de sus amigos, tenía aun ese porte de niño joven y poco desarrollado, sus cabellos, de un tricolor extrañamente particular, eran siempre motivo de admiración o burla y sus ojos, similares a los de su compañero Marik eran a diferencia de la forma elegante de su amigo, grandes y brillantes, llenos siempre de alegría incluso, en los momentos de llanto. Este niño, de extraño aspecto, era quien no guardaba ningún sueño, puesto que su única esperanza, era encontrar el amor de una familia, aquel del que si mal no lograba recordar, le hablaron un día.

Nuestros jóvenes acostumbrados ya al calor de la arena, y a las quemaduras que esta le proporcionaba a aquel que cometiese tal acto de algarabía como bañarse en ellas disfrutaban, rodando, haciendo enormes montículos, dando saltos e incuso jugando algo que los antiguos egipcios hacían llamar escondidillas, el juego consistía en esconderse todo en el mismo montículo de arena, el primero en ser encontrado perdía y el último tenía la suerte de ganar y ser el próximo en buscar, tenias un plazo para buscar, si no completaba su búsqueda al finalizar este plazo, repetiría ves tras ves hasta lograr el reto.

Para ellos, el buscar era toda una recompensa, recordando, las antiguas escrituras que hablaban sobre la búsqueda de una tierra perfecta y de la felicidad plena, los buscadores de toda clase eran conocidos por todos.

Y bueno, así caía la tarde, Horus dejaba paso a su hermano Amón, para que poseyera las tinieblas y las convirtiera en noche, transformando la luz en oscuridad en un espectáculo que los mortales se sentían honrados de vivir para poder disfrutar.

Sin embargo los 4 chicos antes nombrados no parecían darle tanta importancia, no hasta que…

Tristán: ¡Joey! ¡Bakura! ¡Se les ha hecho tarde, vamos corran o no llegarán, Khonsu está hecho una fiera!

Un escalofrío general recorrió el cuerpo de los niños, miraron al cielo, Asiut dejaba lucir su manto de luces brillantes, ubicada ahí, según muchos, como regalo de los dioses a su dinastía de Faraones, su familia en la tierra, cuando Asiut caía Egipto sacaba a relucir lo peor de si, y la viveza, se acogía en ojos de mucho, la lujuria de los más crueles y la vileza de los que asesinaban desobedeciendo las leyes naturales de Anubis y Uepuauet tan solo, por pocas piezas de oro.

Pero también era la hora en la que los esclavos se vendían a los hombres más ricos, y era necesario, que su apariencia, estuviese impecable.

Joey: ¡Yugi! ¡Busca a Marik, debemos irnos!

El pueblo se veía con un resplandor no muy usual en otras tierras pertenecientes a monarcas menos gloriosos, las antorchas adornaban las vías a todos sus transeúntes, siempre gozando del privilegio de llevar a sus eternas compañeras, las luciérnagas, revoloteando a su alrededor exaltadas con su brillo y calidez, las calles ahora concurridas, se hallaban plagadas de movimiento.

Las noches en Egipto eran particularmente agradables, sobretodo en aquella época de verano. Cuando la temperatura disminuía obligando a los más sensibles a cambiar sus ropajes por unos un tanto más abrigados, y sin embargo la brisa se mantenía limpia y cálida,, la baja de temperatura hacía vibrar los cuerpos más enérgicos y motivaba a los agotados trabajadores luego de terminar sus arduas faenas diarias, brindando placidez al adormecido y fuerza al más débil.

Y las miradas curiosas se agazapaban para presenciar la venta de esclavos más costosa y popular de entre las que se solían realizar, los esclavos más bellos de Egipto serían vendidos a algunos de los más importantes del mismo, hombres que raras veces le mostraban su rostro al pueblo, dignos de temor y elogios.

Los cuatro jóvenes corrían, flaqueando ante el cansancio y colándose entre la multitud ¿Cómo pudieron retrasarse al evento que definiría el resto de sus vidas? Se encaminaron tropezando hasta llegar a la tarima, se detuvieron emocionados, las voces del pueblo que volvían cada vez más notorias, los murmullos más obvios y los aromas y presencias más cerrados, las celebridades comenzaron a llegar, montados en caballos nunca antes vistos.

Eran animales grandes y hermosos, nunca visto en las áreas pobres del pueblo, de pelaje brillante cuya crin se mecía al compás del viento, de grandes ojos negros y curvas armónicas, la viva imagen de la agilidad y la fuerza.

La voz de Khonsu hizo su aparición abrumando a sus fantasías, ese inconfundible chillido que desgarraba las cuerdas vocales de quien intentase imitarlo, se dirigieron obedientes, al lugar donde provenía la voz, en la que la imagen de su vendedor se hallaba ya con expresión de enojo y brazos cruzados.

Su aspecto era bastante apropiado a su actitud, desaliñado y de barba prominente, de aspecto sucio y demacrado, mirada vaga y sonrisa maligna y amarillenta.

Cabellos revueltos y ojos negros, si, ese era su querido dueño

Khonsu: ¡Apresúrense a cambiarse inútiles!

Les proporcionó un golpe a cada uno al pasar a su lado, frunciendo el seño al observar sus cuerpos llenos de arena y sus manos sucias

Khonsu: Y lávense un poco al menos

Justificaron su enojo y avanzaron con prontitud, se enjuagaron torpemente y se colocaron la ropa indicada, riendo y temblando emocionados, dedicándose ultimas palabras de amistad, la ropa, si bien no era lujosa estaba limpia y presentable, la tela era resistente y se adhería al cuerpo de manera, un tanto provocadora dejando bien su buena contextura física.

Salieron emocionados, se juntaron de manos, se dieron sus últimos abrazos de despedida e hicieron una fila esperando avanzar a la tarima de madera impuesta para el evento.

Khonsu: ¡Queridos hermanos de Egipto! Me complace presentarles, especialmente a nuestros admirables hombres aquí presentes, a los 4 mejores esclavos de mi casa, famosa desde siempre por la vitalidad de mis esclavos.

Khonsu le dirigió al publico una sonrisa falsa dejando relucir los espacios sin dientes y un murmullo general recorrió a la multitud, varios hombres de aspecto importante se hallaban juntos sin inmutarse, mirando con severidad al adulador que tenían en frente.

Khonsu: muy bien, comenzaremos por el primero, el joven Marik.

Marik avanzó con prontitud, recibiendo unas ultimas palmadas de su amigo bakura y un guiño por parte de Yugi.

Se paró en medio de la tarima observando meticuloso a los hombres que se hallaban frente a el, los cuales lo miraban con una de esas miradas que el no podría describir un brillo extraño recorrió los ojos de todos y las ofertas comenzaron a emanar.

Un hombres de piel tatuada y mirada rígida terminó dando la mejor oferta, mirando a Marik, su nuevo esclavo con un deleite absoluto, una mirada, que sencillamente no comprendía.

Khonsu: Muy bien, disfrútelo señor, le aseguro que es un perfecto trabajador.

El hombre asintió y empujó al joven en dirección a una cuerda, le ató las muñecas y se fue, en su hermoso animal. Los demás compañeros lo miraban aun estupefactos y con la nostalgia ya cruzándoles por la mente ¿Y quien era ese?

Khonsu: Muy bien, el próximo es el señor Bakura, les juro, tiene una energía y belleza muy peculiares.

Bakura se despidió al igual de Marik de sus amigos y subió con arrogancia, casi instantáneamente las ofertas comenzaron a llover, los ojos de Khonsu se llenaron de dicha y terminó vendiéndolo a un hombre de porte avejentado y mirada rigurosa, una mirada, que Bakura, interpretó, como disciplina, lo cual le desbordó sus últimos ánimos, este corriendo con la misma suerte que su amigo, fue atado y arrastrado, lo montaron en el caballo y partieron en la espesura de la noche.

Joey y Yugi se dedicaron últimas miradas.

Khonsu: El próximo es sin duda un espectáculo se los digo, me gustaría incluso para mi, pero es sencillamente magnifico señores, Yugi sube.

Yugi y Joey se dieron un último abrazo y subió las escalinatas, un murmullo de sorpresa que Khonsu no entendía recorrió la garganta de todos, y esta vez, las ofertas llegaron mucho más bruscas. Yugi sintió un sonrojo acudir a sus mejillas ante tantas peticiones lo cual, aumentó aun más las ofertas, y fue vendido a un viejecillo de aspecto cariñoso y sonrisa serena, este lo sujetó con fuerza, sin ninguna atadura y se lo llevó a cualquier dirección.

Joey por último, subió las escalinatas Khonsu lo miró de reojo y dio su típico discurso de vendedor, las ofertas, no eran tan impresionantes como la del resto de sus compañeros, lo cual, le decayó un poco, hasta que, de la nada una suma exuberante fue gritada de entre la multitud, muy lejana incluso al precio de venta de Yugi, todos recorrieron los rostros hasta ver a un hombre de tez clara y profundos ojos negros.

Joey fue vendido sin demora y el hombre sencillamente le dio señas de que el mismo montase tras de el, Joey no entendía ¿Qué quería ese hombre de el para una suma tan exuberante?.

Miró por ultima vez al que fue su dueño por toda su niñez Khonsu, estaba extasiado con tanto las monedas que había ganado, los espectadores se iban dispersando, los murmullos alejando y las risas opacando ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a sus amigos?

Le dirigió nuevamente una mirada a su nuevo dueño que ni se esforzaba en verlo y miró nuevamente a las estrellas, que Ra y sus hermanos lo apararan.


	2. Hielo en tus ojos, calor en tu mirada

Hola a todos!!!!: Bueno terminé mi amigo secreto, es hora de empezar con algo nuevo, nnº esto, lamentablemente no va a contener esa ternura que implementé en mi anterior fic, bueno, no va a estar tan presente, no estoy segura que tanta angustia utilizaré y ni yo misma me espero el final. Pero les puedo decir que este fic tiene ciertos detalles muy particulares que…valdría la pena leyeran…

1-. No está ordenado por orden cronológico, es decir, hay muchas escenas que puedo poner de repente que ustedes pueden llegar a decir: ¿What? Pero son tan solo escenas y no capítulos definidos en si, al final, tendrán su razón de ser, estas escenas no pertenecen al tiempo de la historia, puede haber ocurrido mucho antes, o mucho después quien sabe, la verdad me gusta que los lectores especulen y vean los posibles finales, a demás de que es una clase de fic que no veo muy común y yo soy muy arriesgada nn

2-. Hay varios personajes inventados

CAPITULO DEDICADO A: por supuesto una personita que me ha dado palabras muy hermosas, y me ha dedicado unas ultimas frases a mi fan fic Mi Amigo Secreto que jamás olvidaré: Loreto W

Respondo reviews:

Eiri Saiyuki: ¡Hola! Bueno, te voy avisando que como esta historia no tiene un orden cronológico pues…no hay que esperar nada, las cosas se ponen interesantes erm…en poquísimo tiempo XD aunque si te digo que para la época los chicos tenían 8 años cuando fueron vendidos. Ahora tienen como…unos 18 más o menos. Bueno, erm…por ahora no has acertado lo del ojiazul pero…si algo que ver va a tener a su debido tiempo, en fin, ojala haya aclarado tus dudas ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! nn

Turi: te agradezco mucho el consejo que me has dado, en este capítulo no he colocado ningún dios realmente representativo pero…en cuanto lo haga te prometo haré una pequeña reseña al final de la historia, gracias por tu aporte, en realidad era mi sueño hacer un fan fic inspirado en el antiguo Egipto, porque estoy notando que ya no hay muchos, en este capítulo espero haberte despejado algunas dudas, la verdad es que ni yo misma se que esperar de esta historia, ya verás que al pobre Joey no le ha ido tan mal, sobre lo de "Mi amigo secreto" no te preocupes, no hay cuidado con lo de los reviews, de hecho me da una inmensa alegría que lo leas, con eso es suficiente, espero que este también te guste, aunque sea un poco confuso de entender (bueno, al menos no es lo común)

xanxisk-moto: ¿Te parece interesante la historia? ¡Me alegra mucho! Bueno, voy a tratar de actualizarla siempre que pueda ¡Gracias por tu review!

Kida Luna: jajajajaja mi hermanita y sus correcciones, bueno, estoy llamando al espiritu del rompecabezas mejor conocido como Yami, atemu, y lo llamo así pues…porque en ese entonces no sabían que había futuro y esto no es YuGiOh, es mi versiona si que decidí incluir el Yami, cosa mía, no se preocupe, sus correcciones siempre son bien recibidas, ¿Enserio conseguiste un libro? ¡Aquí no venden casi nada de eso! Pues, si he leído lo de las ciudades, la verdad se me ha hecho bastante pesado, pero como por ahora no me voy tan afondo no tengo que incluir tanto (tampoco quiero confundir a los que no tienen info, porque la lectura se vuelve clase de historia universal) ¿Te parece que he avanzado? La verdad quiero intentar cosas nuevas hermanitas, espero en todo momento tu apoyo y consejo, lo de la subasta, bueno, es que yo ya me los compré todos JA! No te dejé ni uno solito, lo del regalo, hermanita con tal de que se acordara para mi es más que suficiente, a demás ¿Qué mejor regalo que el que me da aconsejándome y halagándome a cada review? usted es mi mejor regalo hermanita, ya usted va a ver que lo del inet se arregla por eso no se preocupe, voy a estar muy pendiente de usted hermanita ¡Se me cuida mucho!

Kaiba Shirou: Pues ojala que este también le guste, como el primero, espero logre llenar sus expectativas, la verdad estoy muy entusiasmada con el y espero tener el talento suficiente para hacer valer mi idea ¡Gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 2: hielo en tus ojos, calor en tu mirada

Hacía ya tantos años que no regresaba a aquellas dunas…tan cerca de el poblado donde usualmente el jugaba con sus amigos, cuando aún era un niño y sus tactos eran torpes, al igual que sus conocimientos casi nulos, sus acciones prácticamente inertes, hacía ya tantos años…

Soldado: ¡Camina!

El joven de cabellos negruzcos fue golpeado con fuerza, no importaba, el dolor, era cosa secundaria, ahora, estaba emocionado, había visto la vida como una travesura, lastima, que no había terminado con una carcajada…era una lástima…

Sus pies se golpeaban contra el inclemente ardor que emanaba del calor de la arena, los granos se encajaban en sus heridas abiertas, haciendo más doloroso su trayecto, pero ya no importaba, todo ese dolor iba a acabar pronto…muy pronto…

Observó una de las dunas en particular, habían pasado ya tantos años, y aun…aun lo recordaba…esa era la duna especial, era la que el siempre usó con sus amigos, ahí el rugir de la arena en esa zona siempre había sido extrañamente particular…cuando la vida los mantenía juntos, aunque con lo que ellos creían era poco, en verdad, era más de lo que el ahora pudiese imaginar, y, no es que la vida no le hubiese traído riquezas, pero sus maldades terminaron dándole la espalda, y su astucia lo abandonó cuando más la necesita…

Otro sonido proveniente del látigo de palma y espinas volvió a oírse, ese silbido, era tan particular…era…muy particular en verdad…

No era como el ulular del viento, ni el silbido de las aves, no como el de los cantantes de calles, ni los cánticos religiosos, era un sonido impecable, liso, y casi perfecto…

Al principio lo encontraba aturdidor, pero le había encontrado la belleza, a aquel desgarrador sonido, sinónimo, de sagre y heridas.

…………………………………………………….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Pov de Joey)

La arena del desierto se deslizaba, balanceándose mientras dejaba al descubierto los tiernos capullos de algunos cardos aun débiles y mustios ante el frío inclemente de la noche.

Jamás había montado a caballo, que sensación más extraña, el animal, de por si fino y elegante, atravesaba el desierto, con una velocidad y destreza impecables, se sentía, casi flotando, puesto que sus patas, daban débiles toques a la arena pero con un impulso amplio, el sueño no acudía a su cuerpo, lo observaba todo, todo aquel paisaje, las arenas se veían brillantes luminosas, como intermitentes en la noche, pronto, se vio azorado, una hermosa construcción, llena de detalles y gravados en piedra se asomaba en medio de la nada, sintió disminuir el galope del animal y se detuvo, poco antes de llegar a la construcción.

Vio como su señor desmontaba y le indicaba por un gesto que hiciese lo mismo, lo imitó, terminando con un respectivo golpe y un resoplido del mayor.

???: Deberás aprender a montar y desmontar…te daré un animal menor para que practiques.

Joey abrió los ojos impresionado ¿Un caballo? ¿Un caballo para el solo? ¡Eso había de ser un sueño! Vio de frente a su señor, y no pudo más que sorprenderse, entre las tinieblas aun se podía distinguir claramente ese pálido rostro, de contextura hermosa y atlética, músculos prominentes, quijada recta, nariz un tanto aguileña y cabellos lisos e impecables, pero, había algo en particular con este hermoso hombre, sus ojos, eran extrañamente claros, era un azul más claro que el que se presenta a lo largo de los cielos cuando ra transmite sus primeros rayos, un azul blancuzco, pálido, y sin embargo, hermoso, su mirada se mantenía perdida, como divagando entre las figuras, raras veces parpadeaba, y en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada.

Joey: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

El hombre carraspeó incomodo tensando parte de su cuerpo y sus ojos, sin perder esa mirada sonámbula.

Joey, percatándose de su algarabía se llevó las manos a los labios y se colocó de rodillas.

Joey: ¡Oh perdóneme mi señor! ¿Cuáles serán mis labores como su esclavo, amo?

El mayor relajó parte de sus fracciones, sin perder esa sonrisa inexistente y porte severo, se adelantó unos pasos y se colocó a la altura del rubio, le tomó por los brazos y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, mientras observaba a cualquier dirección, como distraído en esperar o encontrar algo más allá de la noche.

Palpó sus brazos, sus piernas, y torso, emitió un par de gemidos desaprobatorios al sentir sus pectorales y nuevamente se colocó de pie.

Le dirigió una mirada fija al rubio dejándolo levemente aturdido, aquellos ojos, claros, serenos e inmutables, brillantes pero opacos, que hermosos y extraños eran aquellos ojos.

???: Vendrás aquí cada noche, al atardecer te quiero aquí, tendrás un entrenamiento arduo, y no te permito quejas, el resto del día te daré los trabajos al principio livianos, a medida de que avance tu entrenamiento serán más pesados, quiero que comas todo lo que se te sirve, y en abundancia, sin rechistar, ayudarás a los demás sirvientes en el cuidado de la casa y el resto del día entrenarás conmigo, con el tiempo te permitiré practicar la cabalgata, por ahora, es todo lo que debes saber.

Joey abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa, ¿Entrenamiento? ¿De que clase? De repente, se percató de las vestimentas de su comprador, una armadura, brillante y pomposa adornaba su cuerpo, un escudo se hallaba adherido al caballo y varias armas colgaban de un yelmo arcaico pero eficiente.

¿El sería un soldado? Pero…¿Por qué? ¿Para que quería entrenarlo aquel hombre? ¿Por qué a el? ¿Por qué escoger al que tal vez después de Yugi era el más débil del grupo? ¿Por qué pagar una suma tan exorbitante por el, cuando pudo haberla usado para Bakura o Marik, cuyo sueño era su ahora realidad?

???: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Joey tartamudeó, nervioso, no sabía por qué, aquel hombre de aspecto hermoso, fuerte y severo le inspiraba tanto nerviosismo.

Joey: Joey señor…

???: ¿ Joey? Tus padres fueron prisioneros entonces…

Joey: si señor…

Su amo hizo un gesto desaprobatorio, meció su cabeza a los lados un par de veces, su cabellos le cubría la mitad del rostro, dándole un atractivo muy elegante, se dio la media vuelta y le dio unas palmadas a su caballo el cual emprendió el trote a un prominente establo cercano.

Joey: ¿Con que nombre identificaré a mi amo?

El hombre giró nuevamente su rostro, se acercó al cuerpo de Joey quien comenzó a sentir un extraño hormigueo, temeroso de haberlo ofendido con su pregunta, vio sus rostros acercarse contuvo su aliento, empalideció el mayor le dio una media sonrisa, dejando relucir todos su encantos y entrecerró su mirada.

¿???: Veo que eres curioso…

Joey guardó silencio, contemplando su sonrisa aun por más tiempo.

???: Por ahora, me conocerás como tu señor, cuando llegue el momento, seré tu maestro, cuando haya que hacer presentaciones me llamarás Akhenatón.

Se separó sus distancias y nuevamente dio la media vuelta.

Akhenatón: con el tiempo…espero, puedas llamarme… amigo, quien sabe, si padre…

Joey entreabrió su mirada a modo de sorpresa, extrajo una amplia sonrisa de si mismo y se encaminó corriendo a seguir los pasos de su señor ¡Que grandioso habían sido los dioses al darle un hombre tan especial como amo!

(Sigue el POV de Joey)

La ciudad estaba iluminada, la gente corría, por doquier, los últimos pedidos se realizaban, los cánticos y música reinaban por doquier, la alegría se encarnaba de la gente y la emoción de los funcionarios más importantes, el ajetreo de los sacerdotes, el aumento de vida en el palacio.

Un joven rubio, de aspecto delicado, pero contextura fuerte, mirad altanera y armadura reluciente se hallaba a atravesando los pasillos, dejando pequeños rastros de suciedad que la mayoría de los sirvientes observaban con intenso desagrado.

Su armadura, particularmente brillante y limpia dejaba al descubierto numerosos dijes con sus insectos casi vivos (N/A: en al antiguo Egipto los soltados llevaban "moscas" de oro que simbolizaban que habían "picado" a un enemigo) observaba todo, cuantas bellezas se alzaban en su camino por el palacio, hombres corrían por doquier, varios jóvenes chocaban entre si, sirvientes y mensajeros corrían exhaustos.

Joey caminaba orgulloso, admirando todo cuanto se le presentaba a su alrededor, esculturas, estatuas, pinturas de diversas índoles, jeroglíficos de varias complejidades, miles de paredes gravadas con historias de origen milenario.

Se detuvo especialmente, contemplando azorado una imagen en especial, los detalles que contenía la misma le daba un aire de realidad casi palpable, un hombre, o lo que parecía serlo, se hallaba los pies de otro, el hombre en primer plano, se veía cadavérico, en lugar de sus respectivas extremidades superiores se veía provisto de inmensas alas negras, recubiertas en piel, aparentemente sin pluma, por el contrario, un joven pálido lo contemplaba aburrido, con un deje de misericordia en su mirada, el segundo se hallaba sentado admirando al primero, con una pose dubitativa sopesando en pensamientos de diversas índoles, este, a diferencia del primero llevaba en lugar de sus brazos inmensas alas que reposaban algunas arrastradas contra el suelo, plagado de diversos matices de azules, verdes y violetas, dándole un aire celestial.

Algo particular de esta pintura, es que a pesar de las diferencias de estilo ambos, se veían extrañamente igual de poderoso, igual de bellos y gloriosos, cosa que al joven rubio, le sentaba extraño, seguramente dado a sus pocos conocimientos de arte.

Bueno, el era un soldado, no un artista, sin embargo, mantenía estrecha curiosidad con conocer al creador de esa obra la cual reflejaba inmensa dedicación, destreza y talento.

???: Realmente hermosa ¿No lo crees así?

Joey, más por instinto que por temor se giro colocándose de manera que dejaba a relucir su amplia agilidad en posición de defensa con velocidad.

???: ¡Vaya! Se nota que eres un gran soldado ¿Has venido a la ceremonia de cambio de mando del nuevo faraón Atemu?

Un hombre, de aspecto despreocupado y sonrisa aperlada se mantenía estático sin inmutarse ante los movimientos agresores de su compañero, sus cabellos particularmente negros, le hacían recordar en gran medida a su antiguo maestro Akhenatón, sus ropas, finas y brillantes, plagadas de encajes y comisuras brillantes, con pliegues de diversas magnitudes y empedrados agregados a la tela hacían resaltar su piel clara, y rostro maquillado con diversos diseños de exactitud y laboriosidad prolijas.

¿???: ¡Oh discúlpame que mala educación de mi parte! Mi nombre es Otogi, hay quienes me conocen como duke, y lo que estás admirando es una pintura muy especial, fue hecha por el artista de la corte, cabe decir un prodigio.

Joey se disculpó levemente y regresó a su pose natural, le respondió la sonrisa y se dispuso a entablar una plática.

Joey: ohhh ya veo ¿Y donde vive este artista? me gustaría tener algo suyo.

Otogi: ohhh, mi señor atemu, bueno, ya a estas alturas más vale llamarlo el Faraón atemu, lo ha de nombrar hoy el artista y escultor real, igualmente lo conocerás pronto.

Joey. Bien, más vale que me presente, soy Jounouchi, oficial de primer rango, del ejército de Egipto, vengo de combatir contra los rebeldes de heliópolis.

Otogi: ¡Oh, el famoso Jounouchi! Han corrido los rumores sobre usted señor, y me atrevo a decir será bien recibido.

Joey: eso espero.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron una mirada divertida, charlaron un rato más y se encaminaron a la tribuna de observaciones, donde sería nombrado al hijo del fallecido faraón como nuevo amo y señor de las tierras del árido y místico Egipto.

Aplazaron su conversación un tiempo más, Joey estaba realmente complacido con el hombre, sus modales eran recatados, sus gestos muy dulces y su mirada alentadora, seguramente, un bocado del rey, para su pesar, ya que, esa belleza no se dejaba pasar por alto.

En lo alto de los balcones se podía ver una figura imponente, un hombre de aspecto regio, cuerpo agasajador y adornos vislumbrantes observaba a su pueblo con real responsabilidad y agradecimiento, sin perder el deje de seriedad propios del momento, recibió los bastones que le indicarían su cargo, hizo las señas correspondientes y se colocó en la posición que daba por terminado el acto, el pueblo de Egipto emitió un clamor eufórico, un nuevo reinado comenzaba y las esperanzas ardían en los corazones de los más pobres y en la ambición de los ricos. El nuevo Faraón atemu, volvía a abrir su mirada a ra, esta vez, agradeciéndole a los dioses, hizo, la ofrenda de sangre propia al momento, cortándose, en la mitad de la palma de sus manos, y le dio el respectivo discurso correspondiente a los ciudadanos del pueblo.

Sus ropas finas se elevaban ante la brisa cálida, su garganta se desprendía con un clamor feroz, y el temor y admiración, crecía ante el nuevo Faraón en los corazones de todo.

Un nuevo Egipto, había comenzado.


	3. Sensaciones inexplicables

Capítulo 3:

Sentía que lentamente mi piel se desgastaba, ya casi, permanecía inexistente, me deje caer comenzando a sentir bajo el palpitar de mis cansados pies, la tierra donde tantas muertes se habían suscitado, donde los cadáveres se mantenía momificados con la piel ennegrecida y recubriendo los escasos restos de los huesos calcinados por el sol que descansaban plácidos semihundidos en la arena.

Oí el murmurar de las voces de mis atacantes, esas risas carrasposas y llenas de maldad, sentía el sol comenzar a quebrantar mi rostro, varios puñales descargaban un silbido agudo en el ambiente, afilándose, preparándose seguramente para desgarrar mi propia carne.

Los buitres proporcionaban sombra a mis heridas al posarse cerca de mi en el cielo, esperando pronto conseguir alimento de lo que quede de mi, seguramente, guiados por el aroma de sangre y sudor que emanaba de mi cuerpo, cuerpo que pronto les proporcionaría el festín merecido.

Me dejé caer agotado oyendo esas molestas carcajadas de los hombres que pronto me quitaría la existencia, esperaba que se apuraran, el dolor carcomía mis entrañas y el ardor formaba una sensación uniforme sobre mi piel.

Repentinamente, comencé a oír mi nombre a gritos en la lejanía, esa voz que yo ya conocía ¿Era tan solo parte de ese eco que dicen oyes en tus recuerdos cuando falta poco para morir? No, esa era la voz que significaba mi salvación.

(POV de Joey)

Habían pasado los meses, quien sabe si años y el joven rubio se había acostumbrado a los trabajos matutinos, alimentar a los animales, ayudar en los trabajos de limpieza, e incluso, en la cocina, pronto, el resto de los sirvientes le tomaron especial cariño, su belleza era fruto de múltiples bromas por parte de los hombres y lujuria en las mujeres, quien a pesar de su corta edad, se veían deslumbradas con su atractivo, pronto, se vio como en una familia.

Y sin embargo, su amo, Akhenatón se había convertido en el hombre más intrigante para el, desaparecía largas horas y poco hablaba con sus sirvientes, tocaba de manera melodiosa el arpa y siempre parecía perdido, como hurgando en sus recuerdos, concentrado en un quien sabe que de su existencia.

Varias veces, había tenido la oportunidad de toparse con el en los pasillos que conformaban sus recamaras y verlo con su típica mirada perdida tocando sin cesar con un deje triste en su alma, desprendiendo ese extraño atractivo.

Era curioso, en las pocas oportunidades al día en lo que lo podía ver en toda la claridad siempre se veía afectado con un extraño sentimiento que se transformaba en ansias hasta que caía la noche y tenía nuevamente la oportunidad de apreciar su rostro.

Una mujer regordeta, de aspecto dulce y sonrisa bonachona lo había adoptado casi como a un hijo, y solía mencionarle, que su señor, era un hombre triste y bastante solo, raras veces traía invitados a casa y solía encerrarse en su habitación cuando tenía tiempo libre, como pudo aprender, era un hombre de armas realmente temido, pues constantemente era reclutado y se ausentaba por días, incluso, semanas, carecía de amorío alguno seguramente dada su frialdad con las demás personas, aunque cientos de mujeres en Egipto estarían bien dispuestas a entregarles su corazón a un hombre de inmensa gallardía exquisito porte y belleza bien conocida, este se mantenía renuente y distante, concentrándose solo en sus entrenamientos con el rubio y su vida solitaria.

Y así calló la noche, la tarde murió entre recuerdos y Joey se vio obligado a salir esperando llegar puntual a la reunión con su señor, quien sabía hervía en furia si llegaba a deshoras.

Tambaleó un rato al ver a su amo postrado en la arena esperando, sin embargo, al ver que este se levantaba y le indicaba un lugar a seguir sin darle ninguna reprimenda, supo de inmediato, no recibiría castigo, bueno, al menos eso creía.

Akhenatón: bien Joey hasta ahora te he tratado con prudencia, he hecho que entrenes tu equilibrio y velocidad.

Joey asintió con seguridad, recordando lo arduo de su entrenamiento.

(Flash Back)

Akhenatón: muy bien, para empezar quiero que vayas a lo alto de esa duna, y mantente de pie, camina tratando de bajar en círculos por ella, tu propósito es rodearla y atravesarla con una velocidad y agilidad suficiente de manera que tus pies no se hundan en la arena, no dormirás, comerás o beberás hasta que lo logres.

Joey lo miró azorado, esperaba algo más rudo para su inicio, escaló a la punta de la montaña, comenzó a descender con cuidado, sintiendo como la arena se deshacía ante sus pisadas, Akhenatón replicaba, intentó con mayor velocidad, pero esto tampoco funcionó, pues terminaba tropezándose al correr en círculos en una zona tan resbaladiza, optó por saltar lo más rápido posible, nada funcionó, akhenatón permanecía con la vista perdida reprimiéndolo, y así pasaron las horas, el sol comenzó a asomarse, se vio cansado, sus pies estaban ya incrustados con los granos de arena, nada funcionaba, no había forma, repentinamente el ojiazul dio un salto rápido, avanzó con agilidad y rapidez casi inhumanas hacia la duna más cercana y realizó su trabajo con una danza que lo dejó perplejo.

Sus pies casi no tocaban la arena, con el menor roce realizaba un impulso increíble, usaba su cuerpo para moverse y controlar el viento de manera de que pudiera bordear la duna con la mayor agilidad, su cabellos se confundía entre una humareda de polvo bajo sus pies, y tras unos pocos segundos imperceptibles llegó nuevamente a su sitio de reposo a esperar.

Akhenatón: cuando logres imitarme, pasaremos de nivel.

Joey asintió, admirado de la velocidad de su amo, él debía lograrlo, por aquel hombre, el quería llamarlo maestro, el quería, por alguna extraña razón, hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

(Fin del Flash back)

Akhenatón: pero ahora quiero que comiences a pelear, ¡Toma!

Akhenatón le lanzó a Joey una pequeña espada de madera, tallada, muy hermosa, de mango firme, muy poco conocidas, era lo más similar a un arma que Joey había empuñado en su vida. Akhenatón se paró frente a el, empuñando el también una espada similar, lo siguiente no sucedió, una oleada de viento lo recubrió y se hallaba en el suelo, fuertemente golpeado en uno de sus costados.

Akhenatón: mejor…comencemos con la defensa.

(POV de Joey)

Caminó por el palacio sonriente, dispuesto a presentarse en la celebración real por la coronación del nuevo Faraón Atemu, millones de doncellas se agazapaban ruidosas dando chillidos de emoción y esforzándose por resaltar su belleza, e incluso, crearla donde no la había.

Entró en la recamara donde ya desde hacía ya unos minutos los invitados habían comenzado a juntarse, una mano pálida se posó en uno de sus hombros, su compañero, Otogi le dedicaba una sonrisa, éste había cambiado sus galas a algunas más presentables, se sintió un tanto avergonzado pues solo llevaba su uniforme de guerrero, pero éste era mucho más simbólico e indicado, ya que ese día debía representar su cargo.

La sala era semiabierta, con una impactante vista a los jardines fielmente iluminados con antorchas proporcionándole una brisa fresca al recinto, impregnado de sutiles aromas que emanaban del incienso y las platas desbordantes de olores, la comida se veía impuesta sobre varias mesas alrededor del trono ubicado en el puesto real, se veía, sobrepuesto entre una escalinata blanca, de escalones cerrados y angostos, las bailarinas comenzaban a presentar sus suculentas curvas a algunos hombres que las admiraban con lujuria, el vino se veía brillante hasta el tope de las más finas jarras labradas, bandejas doradas, piedras preciosas, trajes encantadores, voces melodiosa y la música, Ahhhh esa música que endulzaba en ambiente.

El sonido del arpa que tan bien conocía lo llenaba de nostalgia, cortinas de algodón real (N/A: la más fina tela egipcia de tono transparente) se alzaban ante la brisa del la noche, las pelucas se veían extravagantes y hermosas, llenas de deliciosos peinados, y estilos peculiares, envueltos en conos de incienso que se iban disolviendo con rapidez, todos demostraba su alto rango portando esas sandalias algunas de juncos de lino, otras como él de cuero, o portando sus cinturones de oro llenos de incrustaciones de cornalillas, amatistas, lapislázuli y turquesas, a demás de sus múltiples amuletos de oro para la buena suerte, las mujeres, luciendo trajes provocadores, los hombres, también, el pudor estaba extinto, las gruesas capas de maquillaje se alzaban vigorosas en los rostros de todos, hombres y mujeres con sus pieles enmarcadas en aceites tallando su piel con los tintes verdes provenientes de las malaquitas, el kohl negro para los ojos procedentes de la galena, y los labios tornados de ese hermoso rojo carmesí obtenido del tinte sacado del óxido del hierro.

El ambiente gritaba a una posible bacanal, el oficial admiraba todo con radiante júbilo y admiración, cuando, los murmullos cesaron, un silencio general recorrió los labios de todos, y el por un impulso repentino, imitó el gesto del resto de los presentes, el faraón Atemu había entrado en el recinto, avanzó a paso lento, dirigiéndole miradas a todos a su alrededor, caminó seguro, todos, le abrieron camino hacia el trono, Joey optó por ponerse en pose recta y seria, Atemu avanzó directo, con su seriedad, se sentó sin perder el aire imponente y con un gesto de su mano indicó a los músicos siguiesen adornando el paisaje, los murmullos cantos y risas volvieron a surgir, Joey en realidad no se vio tan impactado por la belleza del faraón, sus telas blancas ondeaban entre la luz, se veía serio, y sin embargo mostraba una ligera impaciencia por algo seguramente no apto para sus odios, pudo ver como un par de veces le dirigió miradas de reojo, pero prefirió obviarlas con riesgos de herir a su nuevo monarca.

Y así la velada transcurrió como parecía, las gargantas se llenaban de vinos y manjares, la vista no bastaba para contemplar tanta belleza, las bailarinas extasiaban a su ya bastante ebrios clientes, moviendo sus caderas en una danza cada vez más provocadora, Otogi había sido llamado por el Faraón, suponía Joey para alguna clase de capricho repentino, se vio solo entonces, rodeado de aquella multitud ajetreadota, las horas comenzaron a morir lentamente una tras otras, y se vio rodeado de nuevos conocidos sacando a relucir su típica simpatía, justo en ese instante, se vio con una bella mujer en brazos que le hacía mimos dulzones y cantos armónicos.

De repente una extraña presencia lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, se interrumpió a si mismo con brusquedad y con un deje de rudeza se deshizo de las jóvenes que lo rodeaban, volteó a su alrededor como buscando al dueño de aquel aura tan penetrante, se levantó y pudo ver como la multitud le habría paso a una figura indescriptible, la siguió con el presentimiento de haber encontrado al dueño de aquella presencia, pudo ver sus ropas plagadas de encajes en los bordes, millones de pliegues se sumían en el, empujaba y trastabillaba nada, aquella extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba había desaparecido, le dio una nueva mirada a Otogi que se hallaba sentado a los pies del hijo de los dioses, y entonces su mirada y la de un extraño hombre que se sentaba a la derecha del Faraón, se cruzaron.

Una mezcla de extraños sentimientos se vieron envuelto en el ambiente, su mirada se había cruzado con aquellos ojos penetrantes, se hallaba a pocos pasos del trono, como guiado por aquella expresión penetrante, el asombro colapsaba en su cuerpo, y admiró cada palmo de su piel.

Sus cabellos, se veían libres de decoraciones se mostraban rígidos envueltos en un pequeño velo transparente, su rostro de tez pálida suave y sedosa a la vista, tentándolo a tocarla, obligándolo, imponiéndole, labios carnosos ojos de un precioso azul profundo, llevaban una expresión de dominio total, como poseyéndolo en aquel instante, una mirada fría pero atrayente, llenándolo de deseo, sus labios se mantenían rígidos, sus manos una sobre su propio regazo, la otra enmarcando su barbilla, su cuerpo cubierto por una hermosa túnica vinotinto, de color uniforme, plagada de encajes en los bordes y las mangas, llena de pliegues incesantes, que caían por debajo del suelo, la elegancia, la frescura y el porte de ese ser, que seguramente era el más bello de Egipto lo tuvieron anonadado, jamás vio cosa semejante, o ser que se le igualara, aquella figura que lo penetraba con la mirada carcomiéndolo incitándolo, su garganta se lleno de palabras que no salían, su mente de recuerdos, las imágenes bordearon su memoria, los nombres acudieron, los pensamientos, todo se acumulaba todo se revolvía, la música dejó de tocar, la brisa de soplar, las risas de oírse, el canto se apagó, la luz se extinguió y repentinamente, sus miradas se separaron y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Otogi lo miraba sorprendido, usualmente era una gran pena acercarse tanto al trono sin previa autorización del Faraón, Joey se sonrojo ante su falta inclinándose ante el faraón que había interrumpido su plática con el sacerdote mirando impresionado la intromisión repentina del rubio, era todo un acto de algarabía acercarse al trono sin su permiso, mucho más portando armas.

Atemu: ¿Con que permiso se ha acercado tantos pasos al trono?

Joey no respondió, se mantuvo cabizbajo postrado ante el faraón, conocía por consejos de su antiguo maestro que a los monarcas jamás hay que mirarlos directamente cuando se les está imponiendo un castigo pues sonaría a desafío.

Atemu: Te estoy hablando.

Pronto los invitados se concentraron en la discusión, algunos músicos incluso dejaron de tocar, otros se agazaparon para enterarse de lo acontecido.

Otogi: perdónelo señor, el oficial no quería herirlo en absoluto no ha sido su falta, yo le he aconsejado que buscase un momento en el que lo viese desocupado para comentarle sus dudas, ha sido mi falta.

Atemu esta vez miró azorado a Otogi, susurró algo en el oido del antes nombrado quien solo expandió su mirada y asintió un tanto nervioso.

Atemu: bien, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo oficial?

Joey: mi señor, quería preguntarle…en que horarios se nombrarían a los nuevos generales del ejército, tengo una cita pendiente y debo saber si estoy en la necesidad de cancelarla.

Repentinamente el hombre de cabellos caoba le señaló al Faraón el uniforme del rubio, a lo que este, promulgó una amplia carcajada como si hubiese recibido la mayor de las sorpresas.

Atemu: ¡Entonces eres la leyenda que he mandado a traer de entre las fronteras persas, el general Jounouchi de la segunda infantería!

Atemu: entonces, comprendo la falta de Otogi, no te preocupes, no me siento ofendido, por el contrario te agradezco hayas venido aquí, curiosamente estaba preguntándole a Seth sobre tus hazañas, es una suerte que puedas contárnoslas en persona.

Joey miró de Reojo al ojiazul quien lo miraba con sublimes aires de superioridad, se enfrascaron en un extraño duelo ¿Por qué esa mirada le incomodaba tanto? Se sentó junto a Otogi donde el Faraón le indicaba, el hombre de cabellos castaños seguía inerte, taciturno pero con su mirada fija en el, quien sabe por qué, proporcionándole ojeadas severas, y con algo que solo podía describirse, como rabia.

Joey: con gusto, mi señor…


	4. Mi misión se reflejó en tu mirada

HOLA A TODOS!

Bueno, al fin pude continuar con esto del fic, la verdad es que esto no ha sido a propósito, un user cuyo nick ahora no recuerdo, ha reportado a una de mis historias por tener yo no se que y no es si no hace a penas medio día que he podido regresar, me siento muy feliz de poder actualizar y responderles todos los magníficos reviews que me han dejado. (Creo que esta es la segunda vez q me pasa me da la impresión de que le caigo mal a unas cuantas personas por aquí)

Loreto W: Jajajaja pues si, en el cap anterior decidí entrarle a seto de una vez (¿no tardé mucho verdad?) bueno, la verdad es que como no considero tener un estilo único ni una originalidad peculiar creo que trato de que mis descripciones sean lo más explícitas posibles para destacar en algo mi fic, la verdad es que te entiendo, a mi me gustó el nombre Akhenatón porque es el nombre que se le dio a un antiguo héroe egipcio que concuerda muy bien con el personaje (no puedo decirte específicamente por qué ya que eso te darás cuenta eb este cap) tiene una cualidad que es la que revelo en este cap sobre akhenatón en común y eso me impresionó mucho, y, bueno Yugi llegará dentro de un tiempo (dudo que sea pronto) pero ya veremos yo nunca tengo un plan definido y no te preocupes, por los fics que he leido tuyos ¡son muy buenos! (y no te creas que a mi esto de escribir me sale fácil ¡Tengo que investigar muchísimo!) bueno sin más espero que te guste el cap.

Eiri Saiyuki: Bueno, aquí he decidido dejar de molestarte, como verás aquí explico claramente quien se muere (es una escena del pasado) y espero de todo corazón que se entienda, y lo de la técnica si se puede hacer…pues…Joey tardó su buen tiempito pero creo que él lo logró ahora yo creo que no podría hacerlo, dicen que nada es imposible si se practica mucho oo aunque yo por más que practique no me sale ni saltar la cuerda) y lo del enojo…si en este cap no te queda claro dímelo y yo trataré de explicarte lo mejor que pueda. Gracias por leerme! XD

Dodo-Doremi-Kaiba: Pues aquí si ya te respondí directo al fic quien es que sale al principio y con respecto a los diálogos bueno incluso yo me hago rollos, pero estoy tratando de hacer que se entienda un poco más en cada cap espero que no pierda el encanto por este detalle, y he entrado desde ya con seth para que las cosas comiencen a ponerse divertidas ¡Ojala te siga gustando!

anya shoryuky: haaaay tranquila amiga, sabes que para mi no hay problema con lo de los reviews, bueno espero con muchas ganas tu nuevo cap (si ya lo publicaste no me he enterado porque no me dejaba publicar como te conté y anduve depre mucho tiempo) bueno sobre los detalles es que trato de saltar mucho para que luego ustedes lo relaciones (muajajajaja) pero espero que eso nos sea un inconveniente para ti ya que se que eres una lectora muy inteligente y astuta para esto, y sobre lo de la continuación de mi amigo secreto no me siento preparada para una secuela, ojala pronto lo esté y te pueda dar una de algún otro fic XD) en fin tarde pero lo publiqué ¡Espero tu respuesta!

Kida Luna: HERMANA! Leí su fic y me ha parecido increíble, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho, tiene ese estilo crudo y dramático muy suyo el cual me gusta y disfruto (no piense en sadismo de mi parte XD) donde golpearon a kura? oo todavía ni entra en el fic! XD bueno yo lo he golpeado pero en mi mente y otra case de golpecitos (muajajaja) pues si fíjese que le quise poner medallitas y todo al cachorrito, es que me harté un poco del estereotipo "perro que no sirve para nada si no para acostarse con kaiba" así que en el pasado le di fama y fortuna, aunque una infancia tortuosa, y sobre la comida de letras, siempre me las como, saben bien con salsa.

innocence taken: me alegra mucho que te gusten los escenarios ubicados en el antiguo Egipto, la verdad es que yo soy una gran fan de ellos y por eso quise escribir uno (me da cosa porque son poquitos) y me alegra que entiendas esto de los cambios de tiempo, la verdad es que la confusión era algo que me preocupaba mucho, y sobre la mente atrofiada por el nintendo ya somos dos, tranquila, aunque me encanta leer los reviews te perdonaré SOLO por esta vez, y Joey yo quería que fuese soldado porque no me pegaba como lo que el quería a demás quería darle honor y fuerza y ya verás que nadie resulta ser lo que quería ser…bueno, no todos, lamento no haber escrito muy pronto pero más vale tarde que nunca y no fue mi intención retrasarme (de hecho no podía hacer nada) ojala sigas pendiente a pesar del retraso.

Capítulo 4:

Oía como el filo de su arma era asestado con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de los atacantes, que profanaban aullidos desgarradores de dolor ante el corte de su carne, al caer sobre la orilla de las dunas los cadáveres sin vida de sus agresores levantaban pequeñas marejadas de arena que se encajaban en sus heridas haciéndole soltar pequeños lamentos incómodos, que intentaba ahogar en su garganta presa de su inmortal orgullo.

Pronto el dueño de la voz que había sentido en la lejanía y había combatido contra los que preparaban su muerte se vio apagada durante unos instantes, sintió los pasos dirigirse hacia el, las cuerdas que apresaban sus manos fueron desechas con un corte bien dirigido de un cuchillo corto, sus muñecas, magulladas antes la presión de las ya nombradas.

Soltó un gruñido molesto y se recargó sobre los brazos de su salvador.

Un hombre de barba mal afeitada, parpados flácidos, hebras sucias y castañas a modo de cabello y mirada cansada se arrodillaba frente a su amigo con el fin de ayudarlo a levantarse, de sus ojos resplandecían ese brillante color verde, aclarado bajo el sol el cual, reflejaba con tristeza el maltratado cuerpo del ojiazul.

Akhenatón: nuevamente me has salvado sobek ya me siento como una campesina de pocas artimañas y agilidad nula.

El hombre, silencioso, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa divertida ante el comentario de su amigo sacó de su bolso una pequeña botella y le llevó el agua a los labios de su amigo, los cuales, plagados de cortes y roturas la agradecieron con gentileza arrebatándole al frasco hasta sus últimas gotas, el liquido recorría lo que quedaba e su cuerpo reconfortándolo casi de manera milagrosa.

Sobek: Calla Akhenatón, tus heridas son profundas, te llevaré a mi hogar, ya he llamado a algunos médicos. A demás, no tienes idea de lo que son capaces esas campesinas que tú nombras.

Akhenatón hizo un gesto incomodo y alzándose para evitar teñir a su amigo de aquel viscoso líquido carmín lo sujeto con fuerza insospechada de su armadura toscamente labrada.

Akhenatón. No me hables del futuro cuando aun no conozco los acontecimientos del presente, dime mi buen amigo ¿Qué ha pasado con Heribor? ¡Por favor, dime que mis heridas han ayudado a debilitarlo, dime, que mi sangre no tiñe estas arenas en vano!

El mayor le dedicó una mirada seria, con un deje de tristeza imposible de ocultar o percibir, carraspeo un segundo, dudando, musitó un susurro silencioso y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.

Sobek: Akhenatón, sería incapaz de mentirte, y mucho menos darte ánimos cuando en verdad no vale la pena darlos…Heribor no solo está con vida y mantiene su poder, si no que ha conseguido lo que tu tanto has deseado Akhenatón…el tiene un heredero..

Los brazos del ojiazul cayeron pesados sobre la arena, su carne se volvió dura, sus músculos se tensaron, su mirada como siempre perdida, presa del fulgor de aquel pálido color azul y su aspecto, ahora más moribundo que nunca, y sin embargo se veía incluso ahora orgulloso.

Akhenatón: Sobek, no entiendo, no es posible…sabes bien que Heribor está maldecido al igual que yo, sin la capacidad de ofrecerle a los dioses un hijo…no puede haber nacido su primogénito, me estás mintiendo.

Sobek enternecido con la imagen derrotada de su amigo, sintió un sabor amargo en su paladar y un estremecimiento en sus entrañas al estar en la necesidad de darle tan mala noticia a aquel que su vida pendía de un frágil hilo.

Sobek: No Akhenatón, sabes que sería incapaz de ello…Heribor ha comprado uno de los mejores esclavos de Egipto, un niño sano y fuerte, maduro e inteligente y lo ha adoptado ofreciéndoselo a los dioses, incluso, le ha dado el nombre de Seth…es su hijo Akhenatón, y el pueblo lo reconocerá como tal, y será tratado como lo que es, siguiendo los pasos de su padre…

Akhenatón se desplomó sobre el pecho de su amigo castaño, el dolor de las sentidas jamás se sintió tan agudo como en aquel instante, el calor de la sangre tan sofocante y el ardor de sus llagas tan enloquecedor, todo se tornaba devastado y las esperanzas eran derrumbadas como telones frágiles ante las grandes ventiscas del desierto.

Akhenatón: no tendré fuerzas para luchar contra su descendencia…

Akhenatón reparó nos instantes sus ultimas palabras desprendidas de sus labios casi de a modo de gemido y posó una de sus ensangrentadas manos sobre los hombros de su amigo.

Akhenatón: Si aquello ha sido válido para Heribor entonces yo también adoptaré a un esclavo como hijo, le enseñaré de la manera más dura y sufrirá todos los entrenamientos que me han hecho el guerrero que hoy soy. será vanagloriado incluso por pueblos lejanos y su sangre no será egipcia al igual que la mía nunca lo fue, se criará sabiendo que yo no fui su padre real pues quiero ganarme ese titulo y no nacer con el, seré su amo, su maestro y su padre, y mi descendencia, y la de heribor lucharán, terminando mi hijo con lo que yo no he podido lograr.

Y así quedó sellada la promesa de Akhenatón, pasaron varios meses y Akhenatón buscaba con desesperación a aquel que su sangre no fuese egipcia y sus amos jamás le hubiesen infundados aptitudes guerreras, buscaba al más hermoso y envidiado, quien sabe si tal vez frágil, y encontró, un día, en un mercado nocturno, oyó su nombre y entendió, que aquel hermoso niño, cumpliría su papel, como guerrero máximo de Egipto.

Jounouchi y Seth, seguirían sus pasos, al igual que sus ancestros lo habían hecho, y la batalla, debería continuar, tal vez, durante muchos años…convirtiéndose, en el abad de su familia en muy poco tiempo…

(POV de Joey)

Refulgentes destellos adornaban el torrente diáfano que se sumía en la oquedad de la noche, Joey se estremecía del frío lanzando múltiples tosidos ahogados, escupiendo agua desde el fondo de sus magullados pulmones desbordantes de líquido, entrenando sobre una roca que sobresalía de entre la interferencia del oasis y la cascada recibiendo por parte de esta, la presión de sus golpes mientras intentaba, casi en vano, mantener el equilibrio de sobre la resbaladiza superficie.

Terminó pues cayendo nuevamente al pequeño lago, Akhenatón ya cansado y un tanto preocupado por el exceso de agua que había recibido sus pupilo, le indicó que se acercase, el rubio, entre tanto, dando fuertes respingos y tiritando salió del agua con sus harapientos ropajes escurriendo y su cabello empapado.

El mayor sacó de una pequeña maleta una piel de antílope, de esas raras de ver en Egipto, y colocándose tras del joven le infundió un profundo abrazo entrelazando sus manos en su cintura y ciñendo la piel al cuerpo del niño mientras descansaba en su hombro, tratando así de infundarle parte de su calor corporal.

Joey, tiritando, se sintió fervientemente reconfortado y dándole escasas y tullidas palabras de agradecimiento a su amo este le selló sus labios entre sus dedos de manera cariñosa y se apartó de el buscando un poco de alimento y bebidas calientes al niño que aunque irrisorio, siempre eran agradecidos con su típico aire divertido.

Estos tratos para con él ya no eran tan ajenos en la conducta de su amo, su apego hacia el rubio había crecido con presta y el, se había encariñado de una manera muy poco usual, si bien no conocía sus intimidades sus consejos y ayuda siempre estaban presentes, a demás sus modales atractivos y porte deslumbrante siempre lo habían cautivado a pesar de ser tan solo un niño y estar acostumbrado a rodearse de gente de belleza envidiable.

Akhenatón, sentándose a su lado nuevamente le tendió unos pequeños trozos de pan fresco y se dedicó a tararear una melodía la cual muchas veces lo había oído tocar en su arpa, en ese instante Joey sintió una extraña paz, aquel sonido, volando a través de los aires, el agradable trozo de pan que tenia placer de poder agradecer a los dioses, y aquel deslumbrante paisaje nocturno que se habría paso en toda la extensión de sus ojos le hacían sentirse vivo y reconfortado.

La voz de su amo era dulce aunque un tanto melancólica, su amo…le gustaba llamarlo de esa manera, Akhenatón hacía mucho ya que le había confiado en darle al libertad en cuanto terminase su entrenamiento, lo que el hombre no sabia es que Joey se había encariñado con el mismo de una manera muy peculiar, al verlo, le nacía un sentimiento entrañable, como el que se le dedica a un padre, a un maestro y…bueno, lo demás no podía saber que significaba.

Akhenatón: has tenido bastantes problemas al inicio de la noche.

Joey se sobresaltó, se había quedado tan embelezado con el sonido de la naturaleza combinado con el de la voz propia de su amo que se había ido muy lejos de la realidad.

Akhenatón le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de dulzura a lo que el niño, emitiendo u agudo sonrojo le respondió lleno de congoja

Joey: me ha costado un poco adaptarme a la oscuridad, señor, sin querer sonar desafiante ni con ánimos de faltarle el respeto ¿Por qué insiste tanto en que los entrenamientos sean de noche? Creo que la luz es uno de los elementos necesarios para que un gran guerrero muestre su potencial, de otra manera ¿Cómo podríamos atacar a nuestro enemigo si no podemos verlos?

Joey notó como un suspiro se desprendía de la imagen cabizbaja de su señor, éste se giró con una expresión fervientemente dolida en su rostro, Joey rápidamente se dispuso a pedir disculpas por el atrevimiento de su comentario pero las frases se mantenían estancadas en su garganta, Akhenatón se aproximo al menor clavando sus ojos pálidos sobre los del menor, aquella mirada que el siempre le había intimidado tanto, aferró sus manos al mentón del pequeño obligando a profundizar la mirada a medida que ambos rostros se acercaban, Joey, nervioso, pudo sentir como un fuerte sonrojo acudió a su rostro, y sin embargo, una fuerza muy superior a la propia le impedía apartar su mirada de aquellos bellos ojos, jamás los había visto como ahora y dudaba que algún otro esclavo lo hubiera hecho jamás, se veían perdidos y nublados, opacos y sin vida, carentes de brillo o movimiento alguno, diferentes a los suyos propios que temblaban al compás de su alma, sus labios se aproximaron mucho más y Joey estaba, comenzando a cerrar su mirada cuando oyó a su amo en un susurro ahogado, y sintió su aliento golpear sus labios vírgenes.

Akhenatón: Eso…jamás ha sido un problema para mí.

En ese momento Joey abrió su mirada con horror, ambos rostros se separaron y Joey advirtió el deje de tristeza en el rostro de su amo, un dolor profundo lo embargó y se sintió amargo, más amargo que el veneno de los lirios, más frío que la brisa que ahora calaba sus huesos, esa mezcla de compasión y dolor que le había dado su amo ante aquella devastadora revelación…jamás lo había imaginado, pero aquellos hermosos ojos, aquella mirada que jamás le había dirigido, era sencillamente inútil, ahora, por fin comprendía la grandeza de su amo, porque sabía, que le había enseñado todo cuanto sabía convirtiéndose en ese poderoso hombre que era a pesar…de ser ciego.

(Pov de Joey)

Joey: y es por eso mi Faraón que se me a ocurrido que ocultando a algunos soldados entre los cardos, y usando una antigua estrategia de enterrar a varios en la arena para atacar sorpresivamente los ha confundido, me atrevo a decir que las tropas de las fronteras persas son bastante torpes, mal dirigidas diría yo, aunque su fuerza es extraordinaria y su disciplina envidiable sus estrategias dejan mucho que desear y ese es su punto vulnerable.

Atemu se reía gozando de buena gana, los comentarios del héroe militar, y pidiendo de manera cortes (cosa que desagradaba enormemente a Seth) que contase con más detalles, puesto que disfrutaba de los relatos de acción y batallas. Seth por su parte se había dedicado a fijarse en otros asuntos, manteniendo sus aires altivos y de vez en cuando haciendo comentarios más por educación ante el Faraón que por designio propio, sin embargo Joey no pudo dejar de notar las miradas furtivas que le dirigía de vez en cuando.

Otogi sin embargo participaba aunque conociendo sus límites en la conversación bastante animado, ofrecía opiniones y hacía preguntas un tanto más explícitas que las del mismo faraón, y se divertía pidiendo detalles superficiales sobre las personas y los lugares de los que se hablaba.

La conversación transcurrió con soltura y agilidad moderadas y el Faraón encantado con la valentía y renombre de su compañero le ofreció quedarse unos días en el palacio disfrutando así de sus exquisitas decoraciones.

Joey le dirigió una mirada dubitativa al castaño el cual había adoptado una expresión incomoda y dirigiéndole la mirada por tercera vez aquella noche, esperaba su respuesta con impaciencia.

Aquello solo podía tener dos interpretaciones o deseaba fervientemente que se quedase (cosa que la veía improbable dado el hecho de su escasa participación aquella noche, y el trato arisco que le había dedicado incluso en presencia del faraón había descargado esta alternativa y adoptado como realidad la segunda.

Joey le dirigió una sonrisa altanera al castaño en respuesta a sus pensamientos, él había aprendido a gozar con incomodar a quienes desagradaba con su presencia, cosa que hacia muchos años su maestro le había enseñado, aparte de su actitud terca y maliciosa desde nacimiento.

Joey: sería todo un honor, mi señor, estaría encantado de poder gozar del privilegio de contemplar por entero su palacio.

Atemu: puedo asegurarte que no encontrarás bellezas semejantes, nuestro pintor real acaba de hacer unos murales magníficos que estoy seguro alguno de mis esclavos personajes te podrá dar un recorrido muy completo.

Joey agradeció de manera formal la invitación y dirigiéndole una mirada al ojiazul el cual había adquirido una expresión incomoda y un tono pálido parecía que seriamente quería Salir de ese lugar, pero por las miradas de impaciencia que le dirigía al faraón era obvio que su obligación real era quedarse junto al mismo.

Más tarde el faraón agotado ya de las amplias charlas y ante la entrada de la noche recordaron que las fiestas no podían ser recibidas por Amón-Ra y retirándose del recinto el faraón le indicó a uno de sus esclavos donde estaba la habitación del rubio.

El espacio en si era deslumbrante, las camas ricamente decoradas, con telas de finos encajes, eran amplias y poco comunes en los palacios donde, extrañamente la modernización de los muebles hogareños siempre era bastante lenta, sin embargo en el palacio esto parecía haber sufrido un amplio ultraje.

Las alfombras bastante elegantes, los adornos y las colgaduras le daban un aire pomposo a la habitación, prosiguió a quitarse su uniforme dejando su espalda al descubierto, las heridas hechas en batallas, cicatrices y manchas de sol cubrían su piel que a pesar de estar fuertemente curtida bajo los rayos solares y había adquirido una tez morena no dejaba de ser suave y apreciable tanto al tacto como a la vista.

Se sentó dudoso, había legado a aquel palacio con tan solo un propósito, propósito el cual estaba siendo frustrado de una manera un tanto, molesta, su actuación aquel día no habría sido la menos apropiada, se había intimidado con la mera presencia del sujeto, lanzó un nuevo suspiro ahogado y buscó entre sus embalajes su más preciado recuerdo, una carta hecha por su amo akhenatón redactándole sus últimos recuerdos…era una pena, hacía tan solo unos meses que le había dedicado sus postrimeros alientos al mundo, al menos al mundo que el conocía.

(Flash Back)

Joey corría airoso a través de los pasillos, había sido citado por su amo hacía ya varias horas, conocía, por experiencias pasadas que no eran muy apropiadas en aquel instante recordar, que su señor, era un hombre muy estricto en cuanto a lo que se refiere a la puntualidad, por todo, se detuvo respirando fatigosamente ante la puerta y tocó a esta por educación.

Recibió a su señor con una amplia sonrisa la cual fue devuelta con igual cortesía, Akhenatón le pidió que se sentase frente a el, Joey obediente lo hizo contemplando todo cuanto se hallaba a s alrededor, desde los instrumentos hasta los cuadros, extravagancias y objetos raros que residían en aquella habitación.

Akhenatón: iré al grano Joey, ayer finalizamos nuestro entrenamiento, por lo cual cumpliré mi promesa, mañana me presentaré ante los representantes sociales del emperador y te daré la libertad.

Joey sorprendido se vio expectante, ante aquella nueva revelación pero, sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto preocupado en el fondo.

Joey: señor, se lo agradezco de verdad, se que no me pudo otorgar mayor privilegio pero…¿Por qué tan pronto?

Akhenatón: Joey…tienes ya 14 años y has cumplido la edad suficiente para entrar en la milicia, he solicitado a los jefes mayores de mi escuadrón unirte, combatirás en mi lugar, y dentro de unos años, cuando logres explotar todo tu potencial y encaminarte al plan que yo te encomendaré en retribución a mis servicios. Partiré a tierras lejanas, quiero conocer nuevos mundos e ir más allá de las fronteras de egipcio, después de eso, poco o nada volverás a saber de mí.

Joey carraspeó, sobrecogido ante los designios de su señor…si en verdad aquello era lo que le deparaba su amo, el le haría caso, después de todo, le había dado lo que nunca tuvo, fuerza, valor…y el amor.

(Fin del Flash Back)

Joey: No le fallaré mi señor…

Plegó la carta que le había dado el que solía llamar su amo y se tumbó entre sus sabanas…el le había jurado a su señor cumplir su promesa sobre cualquier cosa…y eso haría…no importaba…quien se opusiese, Seth no iba a ser un inconveniente para el…NUNCA.


	5. me preparé para verte

Hola a todos! nn como siempre yo demorada, es que ustedes saben las vacaciones, los asuntos de mi país, el colegio, uffff tantas cosas. En fin, espero que todos disfruten el cap (aunque comienzo a sospechar que pierdo lectura por mis demoras) en fin nnº discúlpenme! Respondo reviews en otro cap XD

(POV de Seto)

El enérgico sonido de un portazo dado con absoluta brusquedad. Rompió el jarrón que se hallaba cercano a la mesa contigua dejando que los trozos se esparcieran sobre el suelo alfombrado, se desplomó de rodillas ante su cama, entrelazando sus manos a sus cabellos con nerviosismo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el faraón tenia que invitarlo a quedarse? Estaba pues, preparado para la llegada del guerrero, pero le estaría dando ventaja con esta inesperada situación que lo había tomado por sorpresa ¿Qué plan implementaría ahora? Estaba preparado para ataques distantes y precavidos, pero ahora, tendrían que convivir posiblemente dándole ventaja, él por el contrario no parecía tan sorprendido por la invitación del faraón…

Que inesperado suceso tan lamentable, el faraón había esquivado olímpicamente sus gestos de negación ante la posible invitación del rubio, pero aquello, era sencillamente inadmisible, definitivamente la actitud amable y tan poco jerárquica de su nuevo faraón no le iba a ser de gran ayuda, musitó unos últimos rezos a ra y quitándose sus túnicas de gala procedió a pernoctarse bajo las sabanas, al fín había llegado…aquel momento decisivo en su vida había llegado…

Tantos años había vivido con el consuelo de que su amo, heribor falleciera, tantos años vividos, pero aun faltaba algo para librarse por completo de su tormento, y ese algo había llegado…había corrido con suerte y debía pagar por ella, era un hombre de palabra, y él, había hecho la promesa de seguir las huellas de heribor y acabar con aquella peste que había acosado al hombre que aunque no le guardaba el menor cariño (de hecho el sentimiento era totalmente la inversa) le debía su posición, educación y buena suerte. Aunque podría llamarse tan solo una oportunidad de expandir su ya sobresaliente intelecto.

Lanzó un suspiro resignado y se dispuso a retirar sus túnicas de gala, doblándolas prolijamente haciendo gala de su fama de hombre ordenado, se dirigió al pequeño tazón de agua y entre el brillo de la luna que golpeaba el líquido cristalino pudo ver, su atractivo reflejo, la verdad, no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que el rubio se sintiera atraído hacia él.

Muchos lo estaban, podría casi asegurar que el faraón le había dedicado miradas lujuriosas alguna vez, y sin embargo…nadie le había dado el aspecto de su enemigo, tenía todo, menos pinta de soldado, esperaba a un hombre bruto, de rasgos toscos, de piel morena y un tanto cetrina al tacto, cabellos oscuros como los de la gran mayoría en Egipto, y modales arcaicos, y sin embargo aquel hombre tenía mirada dulce, piel clara, aunque con un claro sonrojo por el sol, cabellos…bueno, singularmente rubios y platinados, lisos aunque un tanto sucios y desaliñados, cosa que en realidad le quitaba todo encanto, gestos agradables, palabras melodiosas, amplio vocabulario, contextura fuerte pero bastante simple a la vista, y músculos poco prominentes aunque, si existentes.

En conjunto lucía totalmente diferente a como lo había esperado. Cosa que le resultaba desagradable, cualquier cosa que fuese inesperada para él, sería desagradable, aunque esto también le era ingrato por otros motivos…el faraón sabía bien, gozaba de la belleza de cada hombre y mujer de Egipto, le encanta estar rodeado de gente hermosa y este oficial…seguramente ganaría mérito por ello. Algo superficial si, pero todos los monarcas tienen sus excentricidades. En su opinión algo ridículas tal vez.

Remojó su rostro tratando de quitar las capas de maquillaje que aunque escasas a él le desagradaban enormemente, lastimosamente eran necesarias para estas galas, dejó que su cabello se desenvolviera de aquel peinado rígido cayéndole en largo hasta los hombros y se tendió a la cama en posición casi sepulcral…el día de mañana…sería un gran día…

(POV de Joey)

Un bostezo rebelde surcó sus labios, aunque el sol no había cruzado a aquella apacible habitación podía contemplar por la rendija de la puerta que ra ya se había elevado y esperaba ansioso que contemplase aquel nuevo y refulgente día. Estiró un poco los brazos, se limpió los ojos con las manos tratando de despertarse a si mismo cuando un fuerte portazo lo sobresaltó.

Otogi: ¡Hay que despertarse! Tenemos mucho por hacer y el faraón desea que lo acompañes a almorzar

Joey se llevó las manos al pecho fingiendo un colapso a lo que otogi lanzó una amplia carcajada, avanzó un poco hasta estar de cuclillas a la cama de Joey e intentó quitarle las sabanas a la fuerza a lo que el rubio forcejeaba, limitándose a cubrir sus áreas más intimas del nuevo intruso.

Otogi: deberías darte vergüenza a ti, todo un soldado ocultándose de salirse de su cama

Joey: no tengo nada en contra de salir, pero dame al menos alguna túnica

Otogi, comprendiendo entonces el desasosiego del rubio, volvió a reír con simpatía, y luego de ponerse de espaldas, le lanzó al rubio una tela a modo de túnica, a lo que éste se sonrojaba, era una desfachatez levantar a un pobre soldado desnudo y obligarlo a vestirse con trapos.

Otogi: ¿Quieres apresurarte? Debemos ir a bañarte, perfumarte, vestirte, buscar adornos e indicarte el recorrido al comedor antes de que el faraón termine con sus deberes, y déjame decirte que se da prisa en lo que hace.

Joey se levantó cubriéndose lo mejor posible, imitando una falda, tan acostumbrado estaba ya a su armadura que aquella vestimenta liviana la resultaba bastante incomoda.

Joey: Bien ¿Ahora que?

Otogi: ¿Ahora? ¡Tenemos que irnos a los balnearios reales!

A empujones otogi sacó a Joey al pasillo, muchos de los sirvientes, hombres y mujeres voltearon divertidos a ver la escena aunque la mayoría no se reía, más bien, observaban la escultural figura del rubio, el cual se veía obligado a recorrer los pasillos en esas fachas a manos de otogi.

Otogi: ¡Vamos apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día!

En el camino Joey sentía como las miradas de todos se dirigían a su cuerpo y no era para más, el rubio, con un extraño brillo dorado en su piel provocado por el sol, en combinación con su aspecto desaliñado, músculos definidos, aroma delicado y mirada dulce hacía de él uno de los hombres más provocativos de Egipto, y si su encanto físico no bastaba, el verlo junto a otogi, secretario personal del faraón, le daba notoria importancia. Este último en cambio, se divertía de lo lindo platicando de todo lo que le haría aquel día, desde buscar túnicas apropiadas, el perfume adecuado, las esencias indicadas, los adornos más selectos, hasta que, para pesar del rubio en su falta de atención al recorrido de los pasillos chocaron con un ojiazul algo molesto.

Otogi: perdóneme mi sacerdote, estoy llevando al señor Jounouchi a los balnearios.

Otogi colocándose el posición de arrepentimiento le dirigió una mirada bastante significativa al rubio para que lo imitase, sin embargo parecía que no se había percatado de que el sacerdote no concentraba precisamente su atención en sus gestos o palabras, más bien había adquirido un rostro serio y una mirada un tanto embelezada al ver al rubio, y a su…condición…Joey por su parte se mantenía cabizbajo, avergonzado, de todos los hombres de Egipto y de los cientos de servidores del faraón se topaban con este…

Seth, removió su rostro, y siguió con su paso, murmurando oraciones inaudibles para ninguno.

Otogi: tan agradable como siempre.

Otogi se limpió un par de veces su túnica, argumentando sobre el mal carácter y la falta de modales del sacerdote y siguió empujando a Joey hasta que llegaron a una amplia zona al aire libre, donde un pequeño oasis carente de plantas y con el fondo en piedra se veía como una tentativa solución a los rayos del sol.

Otogi: ¡Hemesut! ¡Hemesut ven aquí enseguida!

Una muchacha de piel morena, cabellos y ojos oscuros y estatura bastante baja se dirigió corriendo a tropezones hacia otogi, le dedicó una reverencia y se mantuvo cabizbaja hasta recibir órdenes.

Otogi: Hemesut, quiero que uses alcanfor, un poco de mirra y quema un poco de duraznos secos, usa un poco de vino si la esencia se torna muy fuerte, luego dile a Yuliok que prepare los aceites que mejor le parezcan después de todo el es un genio en esto, bueno Joey, te dejo en buenas manos, asegúrate de que esta chiquilla no te haga demasiado.

Otogi se despidió con un gesto y una mirada de seguridad absoluta, le dio buenos ánimos y argumentando que tenía otros deberes aparte de este le encomendó a la joven de manera severa que hiciera de sus mejores trabajos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, a lo que Joey se percató que la joven por educación no le haría una introducción a la conversación, la observó risueño y le regaló una sonrisa juguetona.

Joey: Tranquilo, se bañarme solo, tan solo tráeme todo lo que dijo tu amo.

Hemetsu asintió avergonzada y se dispuso a correr en busca de los pequeños frascos de seramina y barro que contenían los polvos, piedras, sales y aceites aromáticos, escogió algunos de distintas tonalidades y los dejó caer en la piscina haciéndole señas en su posición aun cabizbaja al rubio para que procediera a adentrarse en ella.

Joey: muchísimas gracias, es todo lo que necesitaba.

Dándose media vuelta, y contando con que la jovencita ya se habría ido, Joey desenrolló las telas que conformaban su único ropaje y se zambulló a manera de un niño en el agua, la cual había adquirido un tono rosado pálido ante la presencia de jabones esencias y plantas aromáticas, disfrutó de la frescura y la temperatura refrescante de el agua, lanzó un suspiro de placer y sintió como sus músculos bajaban la tensión de las batallas, la adrenalina y el peligro, el canto de las aves llamó a su atención, en aquella melodía que aunque monótona siempre muy hermosa, el agua, era casi tan fría como aquella noche en el que descubrió el secreto de su querido amo…aquella fue la primera vez que admiró a alguien de corazón, y se entregó por completo a su señor, se quedó así, contemplando en su mente la imagen de aquel hombre encantador, hasta que un sonido de pasos aproximándose lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Hemetsu, se encontraba cubierta con telas blancas, despojada de su ropa y bien dispuesta a adentrarse en el agua a lavarle, Joey no pudo más que cubrir su mirada y voltear su cuerpo en otra dirección.

Joey: ¡No por favor! Te agradezco mucho pero ya te he dicho que yo me bañaré solo, no te preocupes…

Hemetsu extrañada con la actitud del hombre se aproximó un poco más dejando que parte de las telas que la cubrían se desprendiesen a lo que sus senos, poco desarrollados y acordes a su edad se mantuvieron a la vista del rubio, el cual horrorizado y con un fuerte sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas se llevó las manos al rostro e insistió su petición.

Hemetsu: discúlpeme señor, me han encargado lavarle, si mi señor se entera que lo ha hecho usted solo yo seré duramente castigada.

Joey: no lo sabrá, por favor…retírate.

Joey suspiró de alivio al notar que la joven asentía y se retiraba, aunque le agradaba la imagen femenina de la chica y sus rasgos aunque no atractivos eran bastante armoniosos Akhenatón lo había acostumbrado a valorar a la figura femenina y evitar que se convirtiera en una tentación carnal, se mantuvo un buen rato tratando de quitarse la imagen de la joven de su mente y salió del agua secándose con telas suaves y volviendo a imitar aquel envuelto de telas en su cintura.

Caminó Sin ninguna prisa en busca de alguna guía a su siguiente destino cuando de la nada salió nuevamente hemetsu y sin guardar ninguna clase de decoro le tomó con fuerza del brazo un tanto asustadiza y se lo llevó a una recamara adyacente, no terminaron de llegar cuando la imagen de un hombre de aspecto excéntrico, los recibió, le dio un calido abrazo al rubio como si de toda la vida lo conociese, le dirigió una mirada de represión y superioridad a la joven le regañó por el estado desaliñado de su cabello y el o haberlo cepillado, Joey quiso argumentar algo, pero ante una mirada de suplica de la jovencita esta se retiró no sin antes recibir la amenaza próxima de un castigo. Aunque por el rostro de alivio de la joven, seria menos severo que lo que le esperaba de cualquier manera.

La imagen del hombre desde un principio le era desagradable a Joey, sus cabellos llevaban un corte bastante singular, no traía largo el cabello como la mayoría de los sirvientes en el palacio, más bien, era un extraño revoltijo pardo que caía con libertad, (Joey se imaginaba que él llamaría artística) entre su rostro, su mirada era altanera e impertinente, y su voz, aludía a un molesto chillido lince, lleno de altibajos agudos y graves, que eran desagradables para toda melodía.

Una vez se deshizo de la esclava el hombre trajo a su rostro una sonrisa cortés y le indicó a Joey de la manera más educada donde tomar asiento.

Yuliok: debe perdonar, la esclava es nueva y tiene una incompetencia que no puedo tolerar.

Yuliok hizo un ademán que se identificaba bien como una manera de desprestigiar a la joven y nuevamente regalándole una pomposa sonrisa a Joey se dispuso a buscar entre los pequeños frascos que se hallaban en las estanterías que bordean todas las paredes de aquella habitación circular.

Joey: es curioso, pues ella me ha tratado con el mayor decoro, no la encontré para nada incompetente como usted dice.

El tono de Joey era de fría corrección, y la reacción de sus palabras fueron de inmediato recibidas por Yuliok con un fuerte sonrojo, un tosido incomodo y una censura de sus propias palabras, sin embargo, Joey pudo captar la mirada llena de apatía que le dirigía éste por lo que comprendía no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Yuliok comenzó a maquillarlo de manera precavida, mezclaba los polvos con distintos aceites, delineaba los ojos del rubio, trazaba cuidadosamente los adornos, agregaba los perfumes y las cremas, todo en un silencio incomodo que no tardó en ser roto en un nuevo intento de simpatizar al rubio.

Yuliok: imagino que es este su primer almuerzo con el faraón, le aseguro que lo encontrará una gala magnifica, digna de su majestad en todos los sentidos sin duda alguna.

Joey: Sin duda, el nuevo faraón me ha parecido una persona agradable en todos los sentidos, digno hijo de los dioses.

Yuliok: desde pequeño el joven Atemu ha sido un niño malcriado y quisquilloso, Seth, nuestro sacerdote y gran amigo mío solía reprenderlo mucho, aunque tiene un gran corazón muchos dudamos que pueda llegar a gobernar con la mano dura de su padre.

Joey titubeó un segundo, dudando sobre si hacer una burla a la amistad que aquel simple maquillista le atribuía a Seth, sin embargo se contuvo, interesado al ver lo chismoso de aquella persona.

Joey: ¿Tiene usted un fuerte lazo afectivo con el sacerdote real?

Yuliok contuvo una sonrisa y en un gesto orgulloso asintió con fuerza.

Yuliok: en efecto, el sacerdote es un hombre entre hombres, de mano dura, inteligencia sobresaliente, y muy eficaz, a demás como un aderezo o colorido (como a mi me gusta llamarle) a sus talentos esta esa impactante belleza que imagino no le habrá llegado desapercibido.

Joey asintió sin muchos ánimos de demostrar su falta de simpatía por el castaño y tan solo adujo un simple comentario.

Joey: lo admira mucho usted por lo que veo.

Yuliok: totalmente, muchos suelen decir que luego del faraón es el hombre más perfecto que existe sobre la tierra, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Joey quiso alargar un poco el tema, sin embargo Yuliak terminó pronto de decorar su imagen, pudo observar su reflejo con admiración, su cabello había sido fielmente cepillado y ahora se encontraba limpio, ordenado y elegante, su rostro había sido maquillado débilmente tratando de resaltar la belleza natural y evitando los excesos, cosa que a Joey (aunque le costaba decirlo debido al sujeto que había hecho tan magnifico trabajo) apreciaba mucho y admiraba.

Agradeció con poca gentileza y luego de colocarse su uniforme (el cual, como pudo apreciar había sido remendado, sus armas pulidas, sus escudos, las telas se hallaban limpias y sus dijes había sido lustrados con fiereza, haciéndolos brillar con un seductor estilo.

No pudo más que notar lo bien que se veía, aunque su imagen era similar a la primera, su atractivo ahora se hallaba en la cúspide, sus cabellos se veían abundantes sedosos a la vista y al tacto, su piel, usualmente de un color trigueño muy suave, ahora adquiría un toque sonrosado, y sus ojos se veían acentuados gracias a su contorno negro oscuro, debía admitirlo, se veía imponente…tal como quería verse…ante él.


	6. Una proposición del faraón

Un saludo por parte de Yuliak le indicó que Otogi ya había llegado, se dio la media vuelta preparado para recibir a su amigo, pero lo único que acogió de su parte fue una mirada llena de sorpresa y una expresión de poca credibilidad en su rostro.

Otogi: Por todos los dioses…Yuliak esta vez te has superado.

Otogi se adelantó unos pasos, tentado, por lo que Joey podía observar, a tocar su piel de la manera más desvergonzada, su rostro, aun anonadado seguía sin perder los aires de admiración, Joey comenzaba a sentirse incomodo en aquella situación, pues veía a Otogi, casi, hipnotizado.

Yuliak. Oh mi excelencia, me a traído a una excelente pieza para maquillar, sin ofender oficial, espero que el faraón se sienta complacido de mi trabajo.

Otogi murmuró un "seguro lo estará" casi inaudible, sin embargo no lo suficiente para que Joey no lo escuchase y adquiriera un sonrojo natural, aunque con una miara seria y aires severos puso fin a los halagos hacia su figura.

Otogi, se sobrecogió repentinamente y tomando con fuerza a Joey salieron del recinto no sin antes alabar nuevamente a Yuliak por su espléndido trabajo, recorrieron los pasillos con prisa, era obvio, por la manera en la que Otogi se veía relajado, que aquello era un oficio diario para él, y sin embargo no podía dejar de notar que su mirada no se aparaba de su rostro, cosa, que no quiso regañar por temor a sonar grosero, llegaron hasta una gran estancia en la que se alzaban dos columnas, Otogi pidió a Joey que esperaba antes de traspasar por el umbral de la puerta para que el diese el anuncio de su llegada, espero pues a que un sirviente dijese su nombre y avanzó a pasos un tanto nerviosos y emocionados.

Su imagen entró en la sala haciendo gala de las palabras de Otogi, un murmullo general recorrió los labios de todos, y no puedo más que notar el brillo de admiración que se desprendió de los ojos del faraón, no tuvo que rodar mucho su mirada para toparse con un ojiazul febrilmente perturbado el cual le miraba con ira mal contenida y en cuanto sintió el calor de sus ojos posarse en los suyos propios apartó la mirada con brusquedad.

Joey avanzó ahora iluminado con una recién obtenida seguridad y se sentó en el lugar que el mismo faraón le indicó, (curiosamente entre el faraón y un sujeto totalmente desconocido para él)

Atemu entonces se alzó, carraspeo unos instantes su garganta, le regaló una atractiva mirada a joey, y desprendiendo de sus labios una sonrisa y de su rostro una expresión soñadora, le tendió de manera poco ostentosa pero si halagadora una de sus delicadas manos a Joey.

Atemu: ¿Me darías el privilegio de presentarte a los demás invitados?

Joey se vio impactado ante la manera que implementó el faraón de formularle tamaña pregunta, no podía evitar sonrojarse, pero cuando su mirada se interpuso con la del rey de Egipto un palpitar muy fuerte acudió a sus entrañas, aquel brillo, aquella entrañable belleza en esos ojos exóticos, aquella sonrisa tan atractiva, y aquellas palabras tan humildes viniendo de un monarca tan poderoso lo dejaron sugestionado por momentos, de repente, se percató de la existencia de la tan renombrada belleza del faraón, su esencia era algo cautivador, sus movimientos eran tan suaves y provocadores, y su mirada era algo inexplicable, eran una extraña mezcla de picardía y lujuria, con un deje de poder que lo hacían irresistible, te poseía lentamente y te guardaba para si mismo a medida que el gesto se hacía interminable, por un impulso casi propio tomó la asistencia que el faraón le ofrecía entre sus manos, y lo sintió, que calor tan irresistible, era como estar rodeado de los vientos más helados, de los mares más impávidos recibiendo una fuerte energía magnética entre sus dedos, como pequeños puntos que calentaban todo su cuerpo, su palpitar comenzó a acelerarse, dejó de sentir su propio cuerpo y tan solo, se dejó lleva por la sensación de ser llevado a través de la sala del hombre más grande del imperio más imponente. El dueño de Egipto, y el rey de aquel instante de su vida.

Súbitamente el sonido de uno de los platos roto con fuerza lo sacó de su ensoñación, perdonó su retardo e ignorando el atroz sonido, asintió encantado a su invitación, regalándole una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo y agradecimiento.

Joey: El honor sería todo mío, amo eterno de Egipto.

Atemu hizo un ademán de haber obviado las ultimas palabras del rubio y fue de asiento en asiento presentando a cada uno de los, tesoreros, escribanos reales, oficiales de alto rango, Joey sin embargo parecía aun aturdido por la extraña experiencia que acababa de percibir hacia tan solo escasos instantes, aun la saboreaba, estaba gravada en su interior. Lo que sucedía, y que Joey desconocía, era que…alguien más estaba sintiendo algo extraño en su interior…

(POV de Seth)

…¿Qué había sucedido? Desde aquel instante en el que ese, estúpido soldado se había adentrado en la sala su vista no había podido posarse en ningún otro ser, especialmente, desde el momento en el que Atemu había hecho semejante indecorosa invitación al rubio…no pudo evitar una amplia molestia al ver como Joey, asentía gustoso a la invitación del faraón…de SU faraón…

Si…suyo… ¡Y de nadie más! Había hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a Atemu en su educación, para que fuese un gran gobernante, había soportado duros castigos en su nombre para no dañar su futuro monarca…su brillante sonrisa, su expresión tan similar a la suya propia…no podía evitar muchas veces, sentirse desagradado por el hecho de que ambos, fuesen dominantes de toda clase, pero aquel hombre, el gran Faraón Atemu de Egipto, era el más grande de Egipto…y él era el único, el UNICO hombre que podía igualársele sobre la tierra, era el único que podía vencerlo en sus talentos, estaban destinados a estar juntos…aun cuando no se sintiera locamente atraído, aquel acoso por parte de aquel rubio hacía su exótico monarca le traía problemas, el faraón de Egipto solo merecía a la mayor entidad religiosa, Y ESE ERA ÉL, no ningún soldado de cuarta categoría meritorio de alguna que otra medalla y conocido por los pueblerinos supersticiosos como "leyenda"

Todo aquello era una basura, y sin embargo…la ira iba creciendo en el minuto a minuto, tanto, que al momento de observar aquel rostro del soldado sumido en esa seductora mirada y deslumbrante sonrisa, conjunto con ese sonrojo natural no pudo más que permitir a sus manos temblar y que el plato que estas sostenían se hiciera añicos en el suelo…aquellos ojos mieles, delineados, resaltando su encanto ya de por si tan desgarrador, sus cabellos, lisos, libres, fuertes, potentes, sus músculos, su cuerpo, esa expresión, esa esencia natural que emanaba de su cuerpo, consumiéndolo por completo, esa actitud dulce y altanera…¿Por qué los dioses le habían traído de enemigo a un hombre tan…enloquecedor? ¡No! El no debía admitirlo, no podía demostrar su debilidad, él y el faraón de Egipto estarían juntos, cumpliría su promesa a Heribor…y más que nada, el se iba a deshacer del rubio… ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

(POV de Joey)

Los rostros de cada uno de los que conformaban el gabinete real, y los servidores más cercanos al faraón se mezclaban unos a unos, conjunto con sus particulares nombres, de repente, un puesto vació se abrió ante sus ojos.

Atemu:…Nada extraño… ¿Dónde está el pintor real? ¡Más le vale a ese artista llegar de inmediato!

: ¿Me llamaba señor?

Joey se dio la media vuelta, sorprendido, al ver la imagen de un hombre que acababa de entrar al recinto, muy desaliñado y un tanto sucio con rastros de pintura entre su ropa, de repente su mirada se ensanchó, esos cabellos blancuzcos…esa exótica belleza, esa expresión suprema y esa sonrisa tan burlesca…

Joey: ¡Por Ra, Bakura!

El albino, que había hecho caso omiso al entrar al recinto a las personas que lo ocupaban, a excepción del faraón. Le dirigió una mirada extrañada y dubitativa al rubio por unos instantes, y luego de cambiar su expresión de incredulidad a un fuerte estado de shock, se lanzó en brazos de su amigo, emocionado por aquel incontrolable reencuentro, ambos se estrecharon de manera fraternar, rieron unos instantes y luego se separaron observándose el uno al otro, recordando momentos felices de su infancia en los que su aspecto era totalmente disímil.

Atemu: ¡Entonces ya se conocen! Me alegra enormemente saber que es así, de esa manera el oficial Jounouchi no se sentirá tan poco familiarizado con el palacio real…¡Me alegra saberlo! Pues espero que su estadía aquí sea lo más cómoda posible.

Bakura miró impresionado a Joey, aun no se había percatado de el "disfraz" de soldado que este llevaba, y dando una amplia (y valdría decir inapropiada) carcajada se sostuvo en el hombro de su amigo respirando fallidamente.

Bakura: Espera un momento… ¿Tú? ¿El pequeño Joey? ¿Oficial? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Pero si eras el más débil luego de Yugi!

Joey tratando de mantener la compostura, le regaló una risilla fresca a su compañero y prometió contarle todo lo sucedido a su amigo en una reunión privada, pues ya se veía muy descortés el encontrarse aun de pie interrumpiendo la suntuosa gala del faraón, a lo que éste lo reprendió pero aceptó pues, aunque el no compartía el sentimiento, veía a sus invitados un tanto hambrientos y aburridos.

El almuerzo avanzó con prisa, Atemu mantenía largas conversaciones con Joey, había incluso, pedido permiso, luego de oír de los labios de bakura su sobrenombre, de llamarle pues por este, ya que quería sentirse mucho más cercano al rubio, cosa que tanto al ojiazul como al ya nombrado soldado le dieron un pequeño vuelco a sus sentidos.

Bakura sin embargo reía de buena gana, dando canciones, emitiendo ruidosas carcajadas, risas, a lo que el ojiazul lo observaba con un deje de desprecio y una mueca de asco en sus labios, Joey no podía evitar reírse ante esto, su amigo no había cambiado en lo absoluto en los últimos años, de hecho era la clara imagen de lo que se esperaba de bakura, bonachón, altanero, y un tanto vulgar, sin duda, la compañía perfecta mientras estuviesen de ahí.

Terminó la comida y a medida que los invitados comenzaban a retirase el ojiazul cuchicheaba junto a Atemu hasta que este, ahogó una pequeña carcajada, y buscó al rubio, el faraón espero a que la sala estuviese absolutamente vacía, mandó a salir a sus sirvientes, y acercándose casi de manera instigadora al rubio le regaló una cordial sonrisa.

Atemu: Discúlpame Joey…me has preguntado varias veces ya sobre la obtención del tu puesto como general y no hemos podido discutir este punto aun.

Joey sintió un fuerte nerviosismo, y un calor extraño sofocar su cuerpo, no sabía, por qué, si era producto de un malvado hechizo, o tan solo el encanto propio del faraón, lo que lo hacía sentirse de aquella manera junto a el (cosa que ya comenzaba a preocuparle)

Joey: Para nada es un inconveniente su tardanza mi señor yo…

Atemu colocó sus manos sobre los labios del rubio, expuso una mueca juguetona y disfrutó de la perplejidad del soldado.

Atemu: llámame Atemu por favor, no me trates como el resto de mis sirvientes, incluso, te ordeno que me tutees…¿De acuerdo?

Joey se sonrojo fuertemente ante la petición, tartamudeo un rato y al empezar a sentir el sudor acumularse en su frente, buscó la manera de recuperarse, era gracioso como cada gesto, cada roce, cada vez que se le acercaba, cada palabra dulce eran motivo para que su cuerpo sufriera una fuerte convulsión.

Joey: si…Atemu…lo que te decía es…que puedo esperar.

Atemu: ¿has sido bien atendido en el palacio?

Joey: desde luego…Otogi ha sido muy gentil conmigo y la recamara que se me ha asignado es digna de la fama que lleva el palacio real, no puedo mas que agradecerte y felicitarte…

Atemu rió por lo bajo a lo que Joey sintió una extraña felicidad en su cuerpo, que hermosa sonrisa llevaba su faraón, sonreía con libertad y represión a la vez, como si le relajase luego de estar oprimida durante largo tiempo.

Atemu: Bien Joey, no quiero rodeos, quiero darte el puesto de general…sin embargo…el palacio a sufrido varios percances, y me gustaría que te quedases un tiempo más…se de tus hazañas y las admiro, se que un servicio personal hacia mi persona no es de tu calibre, pero lo necesito, al menos durante unos meses.

Joey por un extraño impulso el cual no conocía de si mismo, se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa y accedió a la petición del faraón casi a gritos, cosa que confundió un tanto al monarca y por el otro lado le extrajo una de sus más bellas sonrisas (cosa que no pudo menos que hipnotizar a Joey).

Atemu: entonces está decidido, quédate en tu habitación, vendrás a todos mis compromisos y mis deberes con el pueblo, puedes retirarte Joey…

Joey, se levantó, aturdido, se inclinó para una profunda reverencia, y se fue, con su mente llena, de aquel hermoso hombre de ojos violeta.

No tardó en traspasar el umbral de la puerta, cuando todo el peso de un fuerte albino se le vino encima en una abrazo que no sabía muy bien si calificar de "asesino" o "fraternal"

Bakura: ¡Vaya! Con que hablando con el gran faraón ¿Qué te dijo?

Joey se levantó riendo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto infantil, y con cara de no querer contarle mucho de lo sucedido a Bakura le regaló una sonrisa soñadora.

Joey: mejor demos un paseo…te lo contaré todo.

Bakura: Muy bien, pero no creo que puedas sorprenderme más que hasta ahora amigo mio, ya es bastante con ver que pasaste de un chiquillo llorón a "el gran guerrero de las lejanas tierras persas"

Joey rió de buena gana, avanzaron a travez de los pasillos, rieron, charlaron, se burlaron de si mismos, contaron sus suertes, Joey le habló, desde akhenatón, su relación con este, sus enseñanzas hasta el momento de su liberación como esclavo, Bakura, entre tanto, había adquirido buena suerte, su amo habia muerto pocos años más tarde, y ya que era mayor de 12 años para aquele ntonces


	7. Soy un peligro lo sabes

TT me cortó el anterior cap, así que este no es un Nuevo cap, si no la continuación de lo que quedaba del anterior XD

gracias por sus reviews, uu he notado que mis lectores han disminuido, posiblemente por lo que me tardo en actualizar…

Joey sentía que no podía contener el aire de sus pulmones de las carcajadas que le estaba sacando su amigo, los gestos de bakura era propios más de un arlequín que de un pintor real, sus muecas, movimientos y risa fresa hicieron a Joey despertar esa parte recóndita de su cuerpo que hacía tanto se hallaba adormecida esperando salir de su eterna siesta.

Hablaron así por horas y horas, hasta que Bakura, exhausto de sus interpretaciones y agotadas sus historias permitió a Joey narrar (aunque de manera más tímida) lo que le había comentado el faraón.

Bakura: Oye amigo ¿Por qué tonto me estás tomando?

Joey miró con duda a bakura como sin entender a que se refería.

Bakura: vamos Joey…¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo se miraban tu y atemu?

Joey frunció el entrecejo, aun no se acostumbraba a que todo el mundo llamase a la estrella de la noche, al dios de la tierra y al hijo de ra por su nombre…"Atemu"

Joey: no se que quieres decir con eso…

Bakura: por favor Joey…si cada vez que te miraba tu empezabas a remangarte el cuello eso lo hacías desde niño cada vez que heribor te castigaba por romper una de sus "sagradas" vasijas

Joey sonrió, aquel recuerdo era sin duda enternecedor (aunque en ese momento era uno de sus mayores motivos de nerviosismo) pero ahora, lo veía como un pasado lejano, de aquellos que ves casi como en un sueño del que escasamente te recuerdas, como si cientos de años hubiesen pasado o como si fuera una historia que hace mucho tiempo no se escucha.

Bakura: Tienes buen ojo…pero cuidado amigo…el faraón es difícil, y no lo digo solo por el titulo, lo digo por su actitud, puede usarte y luego echarte a un lado…créeme…puede hacerlo…y lo hará si no eres precavido.

Joey no pudo notar un tono semi-compungido en estas ultimas palabras de Bakura, pero antes de que pudiese responder o seguirle al tema, este se levantó, descargó un bostezo perezoso y se despidió lo más rápido que pudo dejando al rubio, entre anonadado y cortado.

Resolvió entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse un baño y deshacerse de todas las cremas ungüentos y tintes que se le habían dado a su rostro, preguntó indicaciones y salió hasta los balnearios reales, se quedó recostado en la hierva un rato

Tan solo contemplando el cielo, meciéndose sus cabellos entre la brisa fresca, el sonido de los animales, algunos camellos lejanos y un caballo relinchaba en la lejanía, que extraño se sentía ahí, tratado como reyes, cuando el era un esclavo.

Eso jamás se había borrado de su mente….el era un esclavo, había entrenado arduamente para ganarse su libertad, pero en el fondo, gravado en su alma, se sentía como esclavo, se sentía como un niño esclavo.

Ver a Bakura nuevamente lo dejó seriamente abatido, que extraño se siente cuando te encuentras a ese amigo lejano, a ese que no solo te recuerda risas, travesuras y vivencias, si no, aquel que simboliza tu niñez, la cual fue en realidad muy corta, no recordaba haber reído libremente o haber charlado con tanta ligereza desde que era un niño, Akhenatón era su protector pero jamás fue su amigo, el lo adoraba y fue su modelo y lo seguía siendo…pero…aunque agradecía a los dioses haberle dado tanta suerte, como no le hubiese gustado estar ahí con sus amigos un tiempo más…reír y recorrer las calles, jugar como solían hacerlo, esparcirse en la arena, contarse historias…eran buenos tiempos…

Y sin embargo ahora se encontraba en el palacio real, con aquel hombre tan fantástico que era el faraón, rodeado de los lujos y las riquezas, los tratos y las ofrendas más grandiosas de todo Egipto y posiblemente de todo el mundo…y ahora con la satisfacción de saber que al menos bakura gozaba de tanta buena suerte como el.

Lanzó un suspiro ahogado al viento en plegaria de que todos sus demás amigos hubiesen sido amparados con el mismo manto protector que él y bakura y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente…

Pronto quedó en ropas menores, pensó en bañarse de esa manera, comenzó a desajustar el nudo, sentía como la presión en sus caderas bajaba, el viento comenzó a mecerse entre sus ropas, hasta que, una voz lo sobresaltó.

: Son horas un poco tardes para bañarse…

Joey, se anudó nuevamente lo que le quedaba de ropa de una manera un tanto torpe, giró con brusquedad sin saber, que su acompañante se encontraba muy cerca de el…innecesariamente cerca.

Se halló frente al rostro del ojiazul aturdido y sintiéndose un tanto al descubierto, intentó controlar sus gestos faciales en vano, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Seth llevaba su mirada fija en el, o más propiamente en sus ojos, había estado observando al rubio desde lejos, sin saber que motivo lo había obligado a seguirlo, sencillamente el quería estar ahí, y ver a ese magnifico espécimen humano entallar sus músculos firmes con lo cristalino del agua

Joey: agradecería un poco de privacidad si no le importa.

Con la poca compostura que le quedaba Joey se irguió y trato de usar un tono desafiante, aunque prácticamente su voz era un chillido insípido lleno de timidez.

Seth no respondió, por el contrario terminó de estrechar su cuerpo con el del rubio, Joey sentía como todos sus músculos se tensionaban con el contacto, el cuerpo cálido del sacerdote era un refugio delicioso para su piel desnuda, y la idea de que sus cuerpos solo se separasen por un pequeño palmo de tela incentivaba muchas áreas de su mente e imaginación.

Sin embargo, la mirada de aquel ojiazul, oscura, pero brillante, con esa expresión dominante y como transmitiendo cientos de mensajes a la vez lo estaban matando, sentía cada movimiento del castaño, cada roce, prestaba atención a su aura, a su aroma, a ese exquisito aroma, masculino, pero a la vez tan potente, era extrañamente dulce, pero potente, era como el sabor del vino, pero más dulce, como el dulce de los higos, fuerte, como el sabor de las almendras, y místico…como el propio Egipto.

Su cuerpo rogaba por actuar, por moverse, por dejar de estar en aquella posición en el que el castaño, sencillamente había acortado las distancias, rozando su pecho con el suyo propio, compartiendo sus alientos, lejanos, y a la vez, sintiendo ese vapor que emanaba de sus bocas, ¡Tan solo quería dejar de mirarlo! Poder desviar sus ojos, pero el quería hundirse más, hundirse en ese azul más extenso que el cielo nocturno, en ese brillo que opacaba el de las estrellas

De repente, el ojiazul se separó, le regaló una sonrisa burlesca y llena de victoria y le dio la espalda perdiéndose entre las sombras que conducían al palacio.

Calló de rodillas al suelo, agotado, que batalla tan agotadora, y que enemigo tan mortal, que armas tan poderosas, y que manera de pelear, ¿Por qué había sucedido todo aquello? ¿Que explicación podían darle, o que justificación podía buscar a su actitud ante la intromisión del ojiazul? Que mala jugada había sido aquella, que reproche tan grande le habría hecho akhenatón si hubiera visto todo aquello, el estaba preparado para un enemigo, plagado de jugarretas viles, y malignas artimañas, pero aquel hombre lo seducía, el tenía la mejor de las armas, el carisma y la belleza como para destrozarlos…pero no, no podía admitir su derrota cuando la batalla apenas comenzaba, el debía devolverle la jugada…

El lo había prometido, era su misión, y se lo debía todo a Akhenatón, aquel castaño, deseará nunca haber jugado con su cuerpo…¡NUNCA!

Seth entró nuevamente a su habitación, sonriendo de manera altanera y regalándole a si mismo, una felicitación.

Que brillante jugada, no había siquiera llegado a tocarlo y pudo ver como el rubio se debilitaba, que divertido había sido todo aquello, al principio no sabía que fuerza lo había conducido hasta el lugar, era una especie de poder sobrenatural que controlaba su cuerpo y le exigía que siguiese al cuerpo del rubio, que magnifico cuerpo…tan soñado, lo había visto ya dos veces en aquella situación y en ambas se les había ido el aliento…

Que absurdo, que a él, el gran sacerdote de todo Egipto se le vaya el aliento por un pobre soldado, pero debía admitirlo, de todos los "pobre soldados" que había visto en su vida, aquel era el más hermoso, su cuerpo esbelto, definido, era masculino en todos sus ángulos, gritaba su virilidad en cada músculo, pero su rostro, de delicadeza casi femenina, de mirada atrapada como si su dulzura estuviese guardada bajo una coraza, estaba casi sin brillo.

Su dulzura estuviese atrapada bajo una coraza…eso le recordaba tantas cosas…casi se sentía identificado…pero…¡NO! ¿¡En que cosas estaba pensando! De seguro el cansancio lo estaba confundiendo, se envolvió entre las telas de su cama y trató de desviar aquellos confusos sentimientos de su corazón.


	8. Tu interrupción, será mi mejor arma

Hooooooola a todos! XD he regresado con un nuevo cap, estoy tratando de escribir caps más largos por lo que trataré de describir un poco más los lugares y sentimientos –o- (ra me ayude) respondo reviews (como los amo):

Una de las cosas que más pena me da de escribir es no poder contestarles a todas sus dudas, propongo por lo tanto que nos mantengamos en contacto a través de mi e mail de yahoo: espero de corazón que logremos hablar algún día pues sus reviews me hacen increíblemente feliz y los estimo y guardo todos con cariño, de ser necesario se los contestaré via e-mail.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Horas, días, semanas, meses habían transcurrido desde su ultimo encuentro con el sacerdote, y su estadía en el palacio n era menos que placentera, Atemu, lo visitaba a diario, disfrutando de largas pláticas, pronto descubrió que para lo difícil que era ser un faraón, Atemu gozaba de mucho tiempo libre, tiempo que le encantaba "derrochar" en el, muchas veces lo acompañaba a ver los entrenamientos que le daba al ejercito, Joey pronto había tomado el rango de líder, y aunque habían muchos jóvenes talentosos entre aquellos peones, la mayoría de sus habilidades eran tan solo un suspiro junto a las de Joey.

Pronto aprendió a guiarse a ciegas por todo el palacio, comenzó a captar los aromas, el ritmo de los pasos, y los lugares que frecuentaban cada uno de los individuos que allí vivían, de manera que siempre estaba preparado para hallarse con alguien, o a captar perfectamente a un intruso, cosa que estaba seguro, tal vez algún día podría serle útil en su trabajo de resguardar al faraón.

Cuando no entrenaba a los jóvenes lo hacia a el mismo, en las noches no hacía más que disfrutar entre los jardines reales, eran como un mundo escondido dentro del desierto, Joey acostumbrado a la arena y el calor intenso no tenia muchas veces la oportunidad de relajar sus tensiones en una nueva clase de mundo natural, plagado de hojas gruesas y verdes, y fogosas flores del desierto, plantas frutales como los higos, y muchísima hierba, era un paisaje que tan solo había podido ver un par de veces en uno que otro oasis, en el que más se dedicaba a entrenar que a disfrutar del aroma natural de las flores.

Precisamente, aquella tarde, quería deleitarse con el aroma de los azahares y el canto de la naturaleza, aquellos bichos que emitían una rítmica melodía con el movimiento de los pecíolos.

Se recostó sobre un árbol que aunque desconocía su especie mucho le gustaba su forma Se dejó llevar entre el canto de las aves, durante el hosco silencio del invierno, solo acudía allí el petirrojo, picoteando como un niño minero sus sienes plateadas por el musgo, brincando por las ramas desnudas con su saquito de aire alegre y colorado.

A veces también acudía el mirlo, posaba su melancolía crepuscular devolviéndole de reojo su mirada a Joey y después huía de repente, desplegando las alas en un pentagrama oscuro.

Y la tarde pasó a ser noche, entre tantos pensamientos el tiempo planeaba en un cielo de sueños, sin embargo, ningún sueño es eterno, y fueron precisamente unos pasos suaves los que lo despertaron.

Sin darle tiempo a Joey de identificar por sus movimientos a la persona que lo acompañaba, a la imagen de Atemu se hizo presente, sonriendo, bajo un haz de luna. Su rostro estaba totalmente iluminado y su cuerpo ensombrecido.

Atemu: ¡Joey! Espero que no te moleste mi compañía.

Joey le lanzó una sonrisa y una mirada de reojo, removiéndose invitándolo a que se sentara a su lado

Joey: sabes bien que tu compañía nunca es desagradable Atemu.

Le había costado, pero al fin había comenzado a tutear al faraón, cosa que a Atemu parecía causarle gran regocijo.

Atemu: Veo que te gustan los jardines, todas las noches vienes aquí.

Joey se rió por lo bajo, su faraón, acababa de dejarse al descubierto, aunque dudaba si aquello era intencional o no.

Joey: Casi parece que me espiaras.

Yami se tensionó, le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio y dejándose caer a su lado lo miró intensamente, como tratando de dejar bien en claro sus palabras

Atemu: Lo hago.

Hubo un momento de penetrante silencio, pronto desviaron sus miradas y dejaron correr el tiempo…la luz era cada vez más escasa, y el ritmo de los sonidos del atardecer iban dando paso a la melodía de la noche, ambos comenzaron a olvidar el ultimo comentario y a disfrutar únicamente de la compañía del otro, sus esencias se mezclaban, el calor el uno del otro creaba un escudo impenetrable por la brisa desértica de la noche, para Joey, aquel era el gozo absoluto, aunque pareciera un acto tan simple como disfrutar del silencio, el hacerlo con Atemu parecía una experiencia erótica y emocionante, su cuerpo se sentía aturdido, como en pleno combate, cuando la adrenalina que vive en tu cuerpo se despierta y aumenta la temperatura de tu piel hasta hacerla casi incandescente,

Sintió movimientos próximos hacia si, sin embargo la curiosidad que impulsó a mover su rostro para averiguar porque Atemu se removía pronto tuvo su recompensa, al ver a escasos centímetros de su rostro la imagen de Atemu, ensombrecida y sonriente, su mirada era seria pero sus labios reflejaban una sonrisa incitante, comenzaron a acercarse, si la adrenalina antes se había percibido en su cuerpo, ahora lo desbordaba, cerró los ojos por una voluntad propia escondida para él hasta entonces y…

¿: Perdone que lo interrumpa señor…un enviado del rey persa acaba de llegar y tiene noticias sobre la llegada del monarca a nuestro imperio.

Atemu pareció adquirir una expresión de fastidio y desasosiego, le habían cotado la tónica de una manera brutal y lo peor es que no había sido cualquier esclavo, es más, ni siquiera había sido un esclavo.

Atemu: Dime algo Seth… ¿Por qué no enviaste a un mensajero a darme estas noticias?

Seth pareció divertido por la expresión de atemu (cosa que le impresionó a Joel pues nunca se hubiese imaginado semejante falta de respeto para con el hijo de los dioses por parte del sacerdote)

Seth: Pero señor…fue usted el que me pidió que mantuviésemos esta próxima reunión en secreto, no queremos alarmar a los ciudadanos…

Parecía que Atemu quería replicar algo, pero, tragándose sus propios pensamientos se levantó, sacudió un tanto su túnica y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a un perturbado Joey se internó en la espesura del jardín rumbo a los pasillos del palacio.

Joey: lo hiciste a propósito…¿No es así?

El tono de voz de Joey era una mezcla de malhumor y tristeza, con cierta desilusión en sus palabras, giró su rostro para clavarse en la mirada gélida del sacerdote, el cual seguia manteniendo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y una expresión de inocencia en su mirada.

Seth: Yo no puedo permitir que nadie me gané…incluso el Faraón.

Giró sobre sus talones dejando a Joey aun masticando sus palabras y el significado de estas en conjunto, ¿Seth quería probar ese juego? Jugarían entonces…aun incluso, si significaba tener que traicionar a su amor por Atemu, no iba a permitir otra interrupción y otro comentario de esos…

Aquello no seria una guerra

Seria una masacre.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Existen pequeños momentos, pequeños y minúsculos instantes de nuestra vida que sin que nosotros autoricemos o estemos preparados para ello, esos momentos usualmente, vienen protagonizados por aquellas personas que menos nos imaginamos, las últimas que esperamos atraviesen nuestro corazón muchas veces son las primeras en hacerlo…

Y aquel sería el caso, era una estrategia de guerra, que siempre hay que aprovechar las oportunidades, y las oportunidades están conformadas por, pequeños detalles, eso es lo que las hace especiales, es por eso, que si quieres aprovechar una oportunidad al máximo… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que conociendo los detalles más íntimos de estas?

Digamos que una oportunidad para atacar al famoso sacerdote estaba cerca, peligrosamente cerca…Aparentemente, lo que Seto no sabía es que su interrupción hacia pocos días no había sido más que un puñal para su espalda.

(Flash Back)

Yuliak estaba encantado buscando entre sus frascos alguna pomada de aroma fuerte para un corte que Joey se había hecho cuando, (explicando el hecho de su sospechosa felicidad) el castaño hizo una mueca que más parecía una sonrisa de asco que una sonrisilla.

Yuliak: El faraón me ha invitado a la recepción de bienvenida del emperador… ¡Ya he preparado mi mejor traje!

Joey en un inicio no reparó en la frase recién pronunciada por el excéntrico estilista, sin embargo, no pudo evitar oír la palabra "emperador"

Joey: ¿El emperador has dicho?

Yuliak hizo un ademán divertido y lanzó un gesto orgulloso y altanero con esa prepotencia tan característica de el.

Yuliak: Si, el gran emperador persa, el faraón quiere mantener estrechas relaciones con el ya que lo ve con un enemigo potencial, y tu sabes bien que luego del ataque de los sirios es mejor intimar con nuestros enemigos más fuertes lo mejor que podamos…¿No te ha invitado el faraón?.

Joey trató de esconder su conmoción no muy seguro de la efectividad de su camuflaje sin embargo este hecho lo preocupó de sobremanera y no iba a negarlo.

Desde su último encuentro, Atemu se había mantenido renuente a mantener una plática larga y aunque su trato fuese igual de amistoso y cordial que siempre, no podía evitar sentir el deje de seriedad que muchas veces se le escapaba, no había esa extraña cordialidad y picardía que siempre tenía para él…y que no lo hubiese invitado a una ceremonia tan importante, a el que era su máxima escolta…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Bakura: y dices… ¿Qué mandó a Otogi a invitarte?

Bakura parecía más divertido que impresionado, apenado o incluso escandalizado, enmarcaba en su rostro una sonrisilla picara y juguetona, casi burlona cosa que no pudo evitarlo, le molestó de sobremanera.

Joey: No se a que le encuentras la gracia, si hasta al…sirviente que le corta el cabello lo invitó personalmente.

Joey estaba sentando frente a bakura frunciendo el seño de manera disgustada, la verdad es que no le encontraba lo gracioso a el asunto, después de todo bakura, posiblemente luego de todas las charlas que habían tenido había ganado la confianza suficiente como para conocer de su atracción por el faraón.

Bakura: Bah, no le prestes atención, es más, pon en práctica las leyes cotidianas, recuerda que todo lo que se hace se paga con la misma moneda, si eres un ladrón, te cortaremos las manos…en el caso del faraón… ¿Qué tal si le pagas su osadía fijando tu atención en alguna mujer? o mejor aun…algún cercano…

Joey quedó pensativo un instante…era bien sabido que las doncellas del faraón no estaban más que como concubinas que algún día le darían a un heredero, sin embargo no sabia de ninguna persona lo suficientemente importante como para causarle celos al gran dios de Egipto.

La estrategia era infame a demás de que era casi irrealizable dados los pocos candidatos…pero…

Joey: Bakura…eres un genio

Joey se levantó de un sobresalto, le estrechó una mano a su amigo y dándole una última palmada emocionada y divertida salió del recinto llamando a gritos a Otogi.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.


End file.
